Master of the Spirits
by Omega Hawkeye
Summary: 3 years after Naruto left Konoha Akatsuki and Orochimaru are dead and he managed to bring Sasuke back. But Sasuke is not very pleased about it and hates Naruto for killing his brother Itachi. Meanwhile a new and even stronger enemy appeared.
1. Prologue

Authors note: I don't own Naruto

I read some of the other fanfics and was very impressed about the stories and how you guys write them. This caused me to come up with something and I began to create my own fanfic and here is my first.

I want to apologize for my bad English because my native language is German. I hope it's not so bad to read since my writing stile is also a little different then most of the other fanfics I read.

I also want you to review me about how you like the story and maybe some tips to write it better. But pleas don't write stuff just like "This is junk." Or "This sucks.". Please tell me what is bad or good so I can adapt the future chapters and also write my next story better from the beginning.

To the story itself:

3 years after Naruto left Konoha Akatsuki and Orochimaru are dead and he managed to bring Sasuke back. But Sasuke is not very pleased about it and hates Naruto for killing his brother Itachi. Meanwhile a new and even stronger enemy appeared.

It's an adventure/romance story with most of the main characters and some OC's. Essentially it's a Naru/Hina story with a little bit (or most likely complete) different Hinata then you know. Enjoy.

Prologue: „I promised you, that I would bring him back ... didn't I?"

3 years after Naruto left Konoha

*** Konoha forest***

It was late afternoon in the Konoha forest as two Shinobi slowly walked on the road heading to Konoha. The big one looked a little old and had long white hair and red marks in his face. He was wearing a grey suit and a red jacket.

The small one was definitely younger and had blonde spiky hair and 3 whisker marks on both of his cheeks and wearing an orange suit with black stripes. Almost his whole body was wrapped into bandages and some of them were very bloody. They young man carried the body of another young man with black spiky hair with blue and white cloths. This body also was bandaged heavily and this man looked like he was unconscious.

The blonde carried him with hard steps and he looked like he would pass out any minute now. It was very hard for him to keep his eyes open, and look straight on the road but he was determined to continue.

The white haired man looked at the younger one and asked him "Shall I carry him?"

Without any reaction the young man walked forward. "Naruto!" the old man said a little louder. "Don't worry about me, Jiraiya-sama. I carry him home."

Jiraiya knew that he couldn't convince Naruto with words. But he accepted his wish and they carry on.

***Konoha***

The dawn almost begun in Konoha and the guards sitting at the front gate were already tired and waiting for the replacement as Jiraiya and Naruto walked through the gate. Instantly they jumped up and wanted to welcome the two Shinobi, but they ignored them and walk straight forward. Two Shinobi both in a green dresses walked by on their hands as they recognized Jiraiya and Naruto. They stopped and stand up on their feet again watching them walking by with surprising faces. Naruto stopped and said "Hello Lee. Where is Sakura-chan?". The smaller Shinobi still had a surprising face and answered. "She .. she must be at the school actually!" Naruto nodded gratefully and headed on to the school leaving the two behind him. "What the hell happened Jiraiya!" the mature Shinobi asked. "I'll explain it later, Gai!" Jiraiya said and followed Naruto. Lee and Gai waited a few seconds and followed them afterwards.

In front of the school a large number of Shinobi was training. Most of them were about twelve years old. They were trained by a handful of young older Shinobi. One of them was a girl with pink short hair and a wide forehead.

"Hey Sakura-chan." A little Shinobi said to her with a bored voice. "What is it again Konohamaru!" the girl said with a little bit of anger in her voice. Since his training time with Naruto, Konohamaru grew up to a pretty good ninja student. But his behavior was still the same. "Why do I have to train with kunai's? I want to learn a new Jutsu and not this damn shit I can anyway!" he said bored.

Sakura got very angry. Since she went through a very hard training with Tsunade she became a very good Shinobi and because of her skills she became a substitute teacher and educate the after school classes. "If you wouldn't be sleeping all day in the classroom, Konohamaru then you wouldn't be here in this extra training class." She answered him angry. She was really pissed of by him, because he complains about everything and he was very childish. But on the other hand she liked him. Maybe because he reminded her to somebody…

"Pahh ... you're just doing this because you got no mission from Tsunade-sama lately. When was your last mission anyway? About 2 or 3 yea..." *SMASH* Konohamaru said receiving a bone breaking punch on his head causing him to smash with his face straight into the ground. "What was that?" she screamed. The whole class was looking frightened at her and slowly stepped back. "Not again!" said another substitution Teacher who was standing only a few meters away with his group. He had black hair middle long hair which was tied together strait up. Another female Shinobi with blonde long hair wore as a ponytail turned next to him and said. "Every day the same picture. Can't she simply ignore that kid?" the blond girl said. The guy looked at her with a sarcastic glance. "Oh sure, cause you can!" With an angry face the blonde girl shouted at him and clenched her hand into a fist "What was that Shikamaru?" _"Oh no. Now she's pissed. What a draaag!" _he thought with an annoyed face up but his face changed immediately as he looked behind her. "Hey Ino look." As she turned and saw what Shikamaru means she froze immediately.

Konohamaru rapidly jumped up and landed a few meters away from Sakura holding his hurting red face. "IDEEEEE ... " he said. As he opened his eyes and looked through his fingers he saw the raging Sakura walking to him with slow earthquake steps. _"That's it. ... I'm dead!"_ he though as suddenly a familiar voice froze the whole scene.

"Hello Sakura-chan!"

Sakura instantly froze. She didn't have heard that voice for a long time. It sounded a little bit mature than before but she definitely recognized it. _"Could it be?"_ she thought as she slowly turned around. As she had fully turned around she saw who was talking to her and immediately recognized her blonde former teammate. She felt a great happiness as she saw him causing her to stutter. "N .. Na .. Naruto ... " But then as she looked closer and recognized the man he was carrying she froze again instantly. _"I .. It .. can't be!" _she thought. A lot of people gathered around to saw the return of the long awaited Shinobi. In the first row there were some familiar faces like Neji in his traditional white Hyuga clan clothes or Kiba and the adult Akamaru and Iruka-sensei for example. They all watched the scene in tense.

With slow steps Naruto walked to Sakura and everyone could see how hard it was for him. He carried the man in his bad condition for the last two days without any sleep and food. He hardly could keep his eyes open and everyone thought he will pass out any moment. The pink haired girl was still unable to move or to say anything like almost everyone around. In the meantime a woman entered the scene with fast steps and stopped right behind the crowd and looked at Naruto. She noticed immediately that Naruto was in a bad condition and she pushed the crowd in front of her aside in order to help him. But she was stopped by the hand of an old friend.

"Wait Tsunade-sama." Jiraiya said with a serious voice while holding her back with one hand. "He has to do this by himself." The blonde Hokage said with an angry voice "Baka. He isn't in the condition ... " but Jiraiya cut her sentence to convince her. "Naruto carried Sasuke since he awaked after the battle. The whole time there was only one thing in his mind. To bring him back to Sakura. Let him do this Tsunade." With an angry and simultaneously sad face Tsunade nodded and looked over to the scene.

Naruto were only a few meters away from Sakura as he suddenly felt dizzy and had to stop for a moment. It was very hard for him to stand on his feet with Sasuke's body on his back. But he has done it up to here and he fought against the tiredness of his body who wanted to simply fall down and rest. He hardly could keep his eyes open and he couldn't even see Sakura clearly. But it doesn't matter to him and so he carried on.

Step by Step he slowly walked ahead to keep his promise. Sakura was still frozen and looked to Naruto with tears in her eyes. She firmly made the decision not to cry when he came back but she couldn't help it. The feelings inside her went crazy and she felt a mixture of joy, happiness and sadness. The sadness came from Naruto's half dead appearance and the unconsciousness Uchiha he carried on his back but was overwhelmed by the happiness of having her closest friends back. As Naruto was only less than 2 meters away he couldn't stand anymore and broke down on his knees while he nearly lost consciousness. Sakura could catch him by a reflex and tried hold him straight up but with Sasukes body on his back they were too heavy so the both fell on their knees.

With his last bit of strength he looked in Sakura's eyes and said with a happy voice "I promised you, that I would bring him back ... didn't I?" Sakura's couldn't hold back any longer and hugged him. She pressed his body against hers and cried and with a happy smile on his face he thought _"I did it!"_ as he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto Story

Chapter 1: Memories

***At the hospital***

It was already morning in Konoha and the sun shined bright into the hospital room. Sakura was sitting on a chair right across the two beds where her two patients were sleeping. She was sitting there the whole night long without sleeping. Yesterday afternoon she had taken care of them both with Tsunade and Ino. Their wounds were very deep but they both have excellent regeneration abilities so their injuries weren't really serious. They just have to recover for the next week and then they were just like new again. And then they could talk just like old times .. "... like old times ..." Sakura whispers to her self and gained a sad look on her face. _"Will it really be like old times?"_ she thought. Over 3 years had passed since Sasuke left the village to be trained by Orochimaru.

She asked herself if Sasuke has changed in that time as the door opened and Ino walked into the room. In the past three years Ino didn't changed very much. She wore a ponytail again and one strand stood in her face. She wore the same outfit again and so she was easily to recognize. Just her body change at some places ...

Ino walked straight to her and began to talk with a quiet voice. "You didn't sleep all night, did you?" "No!" Sakura said as she looked at Ino with a little smile on her face. Ino putted her right arm onto her hip and put on an evil looking. "Do you believe they regenerate faster if you watch them sleeping?" she said with a little anger in her voice. Sakura looked at the two sleeping boys and said "No ... but I feel very happy just watching them." Ino smiled at her.

***Flashback start:

She remembered the time after Naruto left the village. Day after day Sakura and Ino were trained by Tsunade and every time they both started fighting who is better. Back then Sakura never showed that she missed Naruto or even Sasuke. But one night when Ino got out from home for a walk she saw Sakura sitting on a bench near the gate. She snuck around her without being noticed and watched her. Sakura just sat there with a sad face and looked on the ground with her hands on her knees. She was sitting in this position for more than two hours without any movement. Ino choose to come back on the next day. And again Ino saw Sakura sitting on the same bench as if she never had left it. After a week Ino decided to talk to her. She walked to the bench and sat beside Sakura. First Sakura didn't noticed Ino. Ino sat quietly next to her and watched Sakura. After a view minutes Sakura began to notice Ino but she showed no reaction. After a while Ino began to ask Sakura why she was sitting here every night although she new the answer. "This is the place where I saw Sasuke for the very last time." Sakura said still staring on the ground. Ino continued watching Sakura without saying a word. Sakura moved her head straight up and looked into the sky. "I wait here in the hope that Naruto and Sasuke will come back." Ino knew that she missed Sasuke but she didn't thought on Naruto. After half a minute of silence Ino asked Sakura. "You miss them ... right?" Sakura turned her head to Ino and looked at her with tears in her eyes. She tried to stop them but she couldn't help it. "... Yes.... " she croaks with a crying voice. " .. I miss them!" she shouted and felled into Ino's shoulder and began to cry heavily. Ino hugged her softly. As Ino heard the crying, tears ran down her cheeks. "Me too ..." she said and then closed her eyes.

After that night they met every night and talked about Naruto, Sasuke and old times. Sometimes they were very sad and even cried a little. But the being together cheered them up and brought them closer together.

***Flashback end:

As Ino suddenly woke up from her memories she noticed that Sakura was fallen asleep while she was still sitting. Ino smiled and took a blanket form one of the other beds in the room and covered Sakura. "Sweet dreams!" she whispered as she left the room silently

_***Hokage balcony***_

Tsunade and Jiraiya were standing on the balcony of the Hokage tower. Tsunade didn't changed a bit in the last 3 years. She still wore the same dresses as always and she didn't aged a bit. And Jiraiya also didn't change ... at least outwardly …

"How long do you think, they have to recover?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade as he looked down into the village. "Maybe you should tell me." she answered. Jiraiya looked at her questioningly. "You know them better than me. And if I'm not mistaken, Naruto was injured very often in the last 3 years." she said.

Jiraiya smiled a little and started watching the village again. "That's right. But this time he really used everything he got."

Tsunade looked a little worried as she remembered threading the wounds of the boys. As she treaded hem she was in shock as she checked their right arms. Their bones had multiple mini fractures and it was a wonder that they even are in one piece. And not only the bones but the Chakra coils in their arms were also nearly destroyed. She needed all her experience and abilities to repair the damage. With a serious voice she asked "What happened to their arms?" Jiraiya didn't even look at her but his face changed dramatically to a serious expression. After a view moments of silence Tsunade continued. "Did the collide? Tell me what happened." Jiraiya turned around and leaned on the railing looking on the Hokage building. "Maybe I should tell you the whole story." With a little anger in her voice she said "I'm waiting, Jiraiya!" He closed his eyes for a moment and a little smile began to grow on his face as he started.

***Flashback start:

Kabuto was jumping from tree to tree. He carried a backpack and was holding a scroll in his hand. _"Damn. How the hell could he find me?"_ he though and looked behind as if someone would follow him. _"Looks like my little trick worked and I lost him."_ He though with a smile on his face. _"Now I quickly have to match up with lord Orochimaru."_ He though while he jumped ahead.

At an exposure he jumped down right in front of two Shinobi. He kneed down right in front of the one who was standing. The other sat on a stone and didn't even look at him. "Lord Orochimaru. I got the scroll's you wanted." He said to the standing man. "Well done Kabuto. Is one of them the scroll we're looking for?" Orochimaru asked. Kabuto smiled and stand up as he gave Orochimaru the scroll he had in his hands. "Yes master. Here it is." Orochimaru took the scroll and suddenly he looked to the trees behind Kabuto. "Did anyone follow you?" Kabuto turned suddenly around. "This isn't possible. I let him behind. How could he?" "Who was it, Kabuto." Orochimaru asked as suddenly two Shinobi appeared right in front of them. It was Naruto and Jiraiya. "Well done, Kabuto. You led them directly to us." The other Shinobi who was sitting on the stone said. "Sasuke!" Naruto said as he noticed him. "It's been a while, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Looks like a little class reunion, what do you say Jiraiya!" Orochimaru said with an annoying smile on his face. "Sure, but I think not everyone here will be in the condition to tell about it afterwards. Or what do you say Naruto?" Jiraiya said. "Right!" Naruto said and nodded.

Kabuto got angry because no one really noticed him. Orochimaru was not quiet happy about this situation. His cycle was nearly complete and he couldn't wait to take over Sasuke's body. And the appearance of Jiraiya and Naruto at this time doesn't make him feel very well.

"Hey Orochimaru!" Sasuke said. "Let's leave here. We have work to do." Naruto was getting angry and shouted "Don't you dare Sasuke. You are coming with us." He said those words with so much confidence, that Kabuto and Orochimaru were very surprised.

"That little brat." Kabuto thought. "Master. Let me handle the kid!" Kabuto said to Orochimaru. "Be my guest." Orochimaru said with another annoying smile on his face as he turned around walking right to Sasuke. "You're not going anywhere, Orochimaru!" Naruto said with a cold voice.

***Flashback end:

In the hospital room Naruto woke up. He opened his eyes and recognized where he was. He began to smile and moved his head to his right. He looked at the window and saw the sunlight was shining trough the curtains. _"It's day already!"_ he thought _"How long was I sleeping."_ He turned his head around and looked into the room. He saw Sasuke lying on his bed still sleeping. And he also saw Sakura sitting on a chair sleeping as well. "Sakura-chan." He said quietly. He couldn't speak very loud because he felt very tired and powerless. He also felt a little dizzy and so he decided to sleep again. As he tried to move his body he suddenly felt a strong pain in his right arm. He began to smile and though _"Sasuke!"_ as he was falling asleep again.

***Flashback start:

"You're not going anywhere, Orochimaru!" Naruto said and started quickly to walk to Orochimaru. He ignored Kabuto and passed him. Kabuto was very angry. "How could this brat ignore me." He thought and reaches for Naruto's shoulder and held him back. Naruto stopped and said with a calm voice. "If you don't want to get hurt, let me go!" Kabuto's face got a surprised expression but he didn't want to let go. "Last chance!" Naruto said. Kabuto smiled. "Do you really think I'm frightened..." he couldn't finish his sentence because he got Narutos fist right in his face causing him to fall a view meters back. Sasuke and Orochimaru were surprised about what they just saw. Kabuto was lying on the ground holding his face. "So ... and now to you guys?" Naruto said.

Orochimaru didn't want a fight at the moment. He wanted to take over Sasuke's body. But now that he saw Naruto beating Kabuto with a single blow he realized, that it won't be easy to escape.

After Sasuke saw Naruto's power he was quiet impressed. "Not bad, Naruto! Looks like you have trained well." Sasuke said.

***Flashback end:

In the hospital room Sasuke woke up and slowly opened his eyes. He felt very powerless and tired. As he looked slowly through the room he saw Sakura sleeping on a chair. As he looked to his left to the bed near the window he saw Naruto lying there and appeared to be sleeping. He tried to get up, but his body wasn't responding. "How could you!" he said very quietly because he hadn't even enough power to speak. As he again tried to get up he felt dizzy and had to stop it. _"How could you ... you ... bastard"_ he thought as he lost consciousness.

***Flashback start:

Naruto looked at him with a serious face. "Sasuke .... I want you to come back." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him with a cold expression. "I have no interest of coming with you. And I'm not interested in a fight either. You know my goal, don't you Naruto?" Naruto knows his goal very well. The only goal he thought of since that one day...

"You want to kill your brother Itachi, right?" Naruto said. "Then we have nothing to talk anymore." Sasuke said and turned the back on him. "I hate to disappoint you, Sasuke ...but Itachi is dead." Naruto said. Sasuke's face was suddenly filled with horror. He turned around and looked at Naruto. Orochimaru also was shocked. But then he began to smile and said. "You're lying. How would you know?"

"Simply ..." Naruto said with a little smile on his face. "I killed him!"

Sasuke couldn't believe it. He doesn't want to believe it. His brother ... dead ... and not by his hand. Sasuke looked at Naruto and his heart filled up with anger. Orochimaru looked at Sasuke and recognized what he was going to do. _"I have to stop him quick."_ He thought and quickly jumped in front of Sasuke.

"Calm down, Sasuke-kun. You don't believe this brat right?" Orochimaru said. But Sasuke ignored him. He only thought about Naruto and his anger grows up. "You don't believe me?" Naruto asked. He put his hand into his pocket and picked out a forehead protector. It had the crossed-out sign of Konoha on it. "And to whom do you think this belonged." Naruto said as he held it towards Sasuke. That was it. Sasuke couldn't hold himself anymore he pushed Orochimaru aside and wanted to attack Naruto. But Orochimaru simply jumped right in front of him and said. "Stop it Sasuke. You will get your revenge, but not now." Sasuke didn't listen to him and just said "Get out of my way!" "Sasuke .." Orochimaru said but Sasuke cut his sentence. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he screamed. He drew his sword, and slashed through Orochimaru. Orochimaru didn't have any chance to dodge this attack. He was cut into two pieces and broke down to the ground.

"I'll kill you Naruto." Sasuke said with hatred. "You hear me ... I'LL KILL YOU."

***Flashback end:

Sasuke suddenly woke up and had sweat on his forehead. It seemed as he woke up from a nightmare. He was sitting in his bed breathing heavily. _"Itachi .... Itachi ..."_ he thought still breathing heavy. He turned his head to his right looking to Naruto. At this moment Naruto woke up and opened his eyes. He looked to Sasuke and was a little surprised. He slowly sat up and looked at Sasuke without any word. Sasuke's face changed to a grim expression. "I KILL YOU!" he shouted as he jumped on Naruto.

*** At the Hokage balcony***

Jiraiya and Tsunade were still standing on the balcony. "And that was the whole story!" Jiraiya said. "Hmm ... do you think they will fight again?" Tsunade said. The suddenly they heard a loud impact. They looked in the direction of the noise which was coming from the hospital. "Yep ... I think they will!" Jiraiya said.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Proud and Anger

***At the hospital***

It sounded like an explosion as Naruto and Sasuke flew right through the wall of the hospital. The hospital room they were sleeping was in the first floor so the fell about five meters down to the ground. As the impacted they started rolling on the ground and Naruto managed to push Sasuke away from him. As they stopped rolling they were about six meters apart.

Meanwhile Sakura woke up from the noise and ran quickly to the hole in the wall the two Shinobi created. As she saw the two boys lying on the ground she was shocked. _"What happened!"_ she thought as she saw the two boys started to move.

Sasuke was the first who recovered from the impact and slow got up on one knee. He still wasn't in the condition to fight but his anger against Naruto was grown so much that he doesn't feel any pain. But it was still hard for him to move.

Naruto needed more time to recover. As he tried to get up he again felt the pain in his right arm. He couldn't use his arm to uphold his body. He had to use his left arm and so he need a little longer to got on his knee. As he finally made it he looked over to Sasuke. He saw the same hatred in his eyes as he had in the fight in the woods ….

***Flashback start:

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke shouted and began to run to Naruto. He held his sword with both hands, trying to cut Naruto in half like he did with Orochimaru. His sudden hatred unleashed a fire inside him that the whole water from the earth wasn't able to extinguish. All the hatred he ever felt against Itachi was doubled and pointed at Naruto who took away his chance of revenge.

Sasuke drained the sword with enough chakra that he could cut steel without resistance. He swung his sword over his head and then he stroke from above. At the last moment Naruto dodged it with a step aside and the blade drilled into the ground. An instant later Naruto punched against the sword with his hand enforced with chakra and it broke like a chopstick. The Uchiha was so surprised about that and stunned for a moment as he looked into his former team-mate's eyes. This blue and clear eyes showed him how determined the blonde was and they showed no sign of weakness or fear.

The blonde Jinchuuriki looked at Sasuke with a serious glace "I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to."

Sasuke's anger grew even bigger as he felt the humiliating and mocking sub tone in those words. How dare him talking to him like that, to him the proud last Uchiha and he felt like he was a little boy again taught by his brother Itachi. This was a feeling he felt every time he remembered his hated brother just to keep himself aware of his objective … of his only goal.

"Then try it!" the raven haired shouted as he swung the grip of the sword with the remaining blade on it against Naruto who easily blocked it with only one hand as if it would be led by a little child. And he didn't even cut himself at the spiky remnant of the blade.

"I say it again. I don't want to hurt you." Naruto repeated to his former and in his opinion still best friend. A chaotic mix of feelings ran through his whole body. Determination, sadness, friendship and fear mixed together making him feel a cool shiver run down his spine. He wished he had time to clear his emotions and his mind but the presence of his Uchiha friend alone was enough to distract his feelings.

The flame inside Sasuke grew even bigger almost causing him into a blind rage. But he kept his trained cool and jumped a few meters back to keep a distance to Naruto. The raven haired boy threw the grip of his sword away and then and he dropped his cape.

He took his time to calm down a little and keep concentrating to control his feelings. It was very hard for him but he hadn't trained three years for nothing. "Well then … it looks like I have underestimated you." The Uchiha said with a calm voice. "So then let's get serious."

With those words he activated his cursed seal and transformed into the same monster which Naruto has to fight at the valley of the end. The grey skin, the longer spiky hair and the black diamond which crossed his face making him look like a demon and the Sharingan eyes fitted that look.

As the blonde saw the transformation of the Uchiha he felt sad but his face changed not even a bit. He was hoping not to use his hated power and even more he wished he could do this without a fight. But he was aware that the Uchiha wouldn't make it that easy for him and so he also prepared for that.

"I really hoped that I didn't have to use it against you. But you let me no choice!" Naruto said with a little sadness in his voice as he closed his eyes and formed the tiger seal to mold his chakra. A few moments later his body was covered with red chakra. On his head the chakra appeared in form of two fox ears and on his rear it formed three tails. As the blonde opened his eyes again they had changed their colour to a dark crimson and his pupil had the form of vertical slits. Without any further words they both attacked each other…

***Flashback end:

Naruto was kneeing on the ground right in front of the hospital and tried to stand up but he hadn't enough power to do so. And on top of that his right arm was killing him.

Meanwhile Sakura was still standing in the hole of hospital room watching the scene with a shocked face without any clue what's going on.

Sasuke's looked at the blonde and his anger grew back to the same level as it was back in the woods even more. _"I hate you Naruto … I hate you ... " _he repeated in his in his mind again and again and his hatred pushed him so far that he was able to stand up.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha who was already on his feet again and didn't have a clue what's going on. No … he did know what was going on but he refused to believe it. "What's wrong with you Sasuke?" he asked and got an angry Uchiha yelling back at him. "You fool. Can't you tell what's going on?" Naruto's fear was unfortunately confirmed and so he spelled it out. "Are you still mad because I killed your brother?"

The pink haired Shinobi who watched her team-mates with fear froze as she heard those words. Her feelings and thoughts were so confused and she didn't know if she should be happy, sad or frightened.

Sasuke face got a fierce and hateful expression. "You asshole …" He yelled and clenched his fist "First you took away my chance of revenge … and then you have the nerve and humiliate me."

The blonde Shinobi was confused and asked with a surprise voice "Humiliate you?"

"Of course you jerk … you humiliated me." Sasuke screamed and got even angrier by the fact that Naruto play dumb.

With a calm and sad voice Naruto asked "And how did I humiliate you?" After this question Sasuke got even angrier and he pressed his eyes together and lowered his head to the ground. A feeling furious rage burned up inside of him and he felt the same humiliated feeling again. He clenched his fist so hard that he almost cut his skin with his fingernails. "How ... how you asked? … you … YOU … You beat me back down in the woods!" he screamed at the Jinchuuriki.

"That's what you think." Naruto said as he pulled himself together and slowly stood up. In an instant the outcome of the fight displayed right before his inner eye and he saw himself lying right next to the unconscious Uchiha boy just before he passed out. "I didn't beat you. It was a draw." "AND NOW YOU'RE MAKING FUN OF ME ... I KILL YOU!" The Uchiha shouted as he attacked Naruto.

Even with all of his pushed up anger Sasuke's body wasn't in the condition of fighting and it was very obviously. His movement was so unstable that he could fall any second and Naruto was aware of that. But his condition wasn't better and he doesn't even know if he was able to dodge.

Sasuke ran to Naruto and tried to punch him in the face, but the blonde was able to dodge to the side still holding his right arm in pain. Naruto had the chance to strike back but he didn't because he knew that he could hurt Sasuke in this condition. And he didn't want to hurt his best friend anymore and so Sasuke punched him with his elbow in the gut.

Fear came up in her whole body as the Kunoichi saw her team-mates fighting. Images of the outcome and the possible death of one of them especially in their current condition … no … she has to avoid such thoughts. And she knew that she had to do something about it and jumped down to the ground trying to stop them. After she landed she immediately started to run to them and shouted "STOP THAT." But the boys didn't even listen to her.

Naruto was struggling because of the punch he received but he recovered fast and dodged the next attack and the following two also. Meanwhile he asked himself to attack Sasuke or not. His mind worked with lightning speed as he weighs up the possibilities to hurt his best friend or to be hurt. But after the third Uchiha attack he made his decision.

Sasuke tried to punch Naruto three times on the upper body but he dodged everyone. So he decided to kick him on the right body part because he was aware of that Naruto avoided to use his right arm. He swung his left leg and putted all his strength in it but was shocked by the result. Naruto blocked the kick with his right arm which gave him the pain of his life. All his muscles in his forearm cried out and he felt like the arm would rip of any moment. But he was so determent to end this fight quickly that he didn't listen to his body and swallowed the pain.

The Uchiha was surprised because he first thought it was a feint but then as he saw that Naruto was again holding his right arm with an expression of pain in his face he really was pissed off. He recognized that Naruto avoided using his right arm because it was still damaged from their fight in the woods and then he blocked his powerful kick with exactly that arm.

A shiver ran down his spine as he imagined how painful this has to be but at the same time his anger grew because of the fact that the blonde Shinobi showed him his strength. Not a physical strength which you can train but a mental strength you must have in you. Strength he maybe will never understood.

Naruto was still holding his arm and the pain was unbearable but he still wanted to settle this right here and now. "And now it's my turn!" he said as he attacked Sasuke.

Sakura screamed "STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" as she saw that Naruto was attacking the Uchiha. Sasuke prepared himself for Naruto's attack but an instant before the blonde Shinobi reached him Sakura jumped in and threw Sasuke to the ground. He got a little dizzy caused by the impact and shook his head. Then he recognized Sakura who was lying on his feet and looked at him with trembling eyes of fear and a frightened voice. "Please stop, Sasuke-kun!"

The raven haired boy looked surprised at the pink haired Kunoichi but after a short moment his anger overheated him and he gave her a slap right in her face. The power of the slap caused Sakura to fell off of him and she looked at the Uchiha with a scared face while she held her cheek. "Get out of my sight, bitch!" The raven haired boy said with hatred as he stood up.

As he stood tall he looked at her with hatred. A hatred that was original vent to Naruto but in all his anger he just saw red and said to the Kunoichi on the ground. "Don't try that again or I'll kill you!" Those words caused Sakura to freeze in fear and sadness and his words echoed continuously in her head. She looked scared at her raven haired love and didn't even dare to move.

As Sasuke was turning around he was surprised, that Naruto stood right in front of him with an angry face. "Don't you dare threaten Sakura-chan." He screamed as he punched Sasuke right in the face causing him to fall a few meters back. The Uchiha needed a view seconds to recover from that blow but then he stood up and said. "Okay. Playtime's over. Now let's go serious." The boy's both looked at each other with hatred in their eyes.

Even Naruto couldn't control his anger anymore. The fact that Sasuke threatened Sakura who just wanted to help him pushed his button big time and he couldn't control himself anymore.

The boys looked hateful at each other for a few moments and then they started to run at each other with raised fists. But a second before their fists made contact another Shinobi instantly appeared between them and stopped them by holding both their wrists. It was their old sensei Kakashi who stopped them with his Sharingan eye uncovered.

They boys were so surprised that they couldn't react as Kakashi instantly knocked them both out by striking them on the neck. Both of them lost consciousness and fell down to the ground.

A few moments later many Shinobi appeared at the scene like Tsunade, Ino, Shizune, Kiba, and many others. They all heard the noise they created by destroying the hospital wall and wanted to know what happened.

"Kakashi ... what happened?" Tsunade shouted as she run to him. "Just a little disagreement. Nothing serious ... I think so." he said and covered his Sharingan eye again.. Tsunade looked at the two boys and then to the damaged hospital. "How long have you been here?" she asked with a little anger in her voice. Kakashi began to scratch the back of his head and began to stutter with a frightened smile under his mask "Hehe … ehm … is it important?" "How long, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked again as she looked at him with a frightening face. With each second past her anger grew because she already new what his answer would be. But not only Tsunade … all the other Shinobi around looked at him with the same expression in their faces.

"Um … well … ah … since … the explosion?" he stuttered. "WHAT?" all present people shouted stunned and in Tsunade's mind a little switch snapped and only one thought ran through her mind _"PUNCH HIM … HARD!"_ "Ehm … gotta go." Kakashi said and instantly puffed away from the scene just before the Godaime had the chance to raise her fist.

She looked at the place he stood a second ago and she was about to punch the nearest thing in range. But she calmed herself down and looked at the two unconscious Shinobi and gave the present a sign to help her carrying them back into the hospital.

A few minutes later the hospital crew brought the boys back into the hospital and separated them into two different rooms. The medical squad immediately began to take care of them while Tsunade called for two Anbu squads to watch them. "I want you to keep an eye of them both so that something like this will never happen again. But watch them from the outside and immediately force them down if they try to start another fight, understand?" Tsunade said to the Anbu Leader which nodded and disappeared immediately.

Then the fifth turned around to Jiraiya who looked at her with a very serious face. "What's wrong? Do you think I'm overreacting?" she asked her Sannin friend. "Not even a single bit. But I'm worried about the Anbu." He answered and he intense his worry with his voice. The Hokage looked at him with one eyebrow up and asked. "Do you really think they can't handle these two brats?" "In their currently condition they can't do anything, but until they had recovered we should have a plan." The white haired sage said to his Sannin friend which looked a little scared at him. "Don't tell me …" she stumbled and Jiraiya continued after that. "Even I have problems to hold Naruto back when he got serious. And I believe Sasuke will not be easier to handle."

Tsunade was a little frightened about this and imaged how powerful they must be after Jiraiya's words. "Then we have to think of something quick." She said and her Sannin friend nodded.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Well then, Chapter 3 is up and I ****separate the speeches from the narration this time. Hope it will be easier to read.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Out of the Hospital

***At the hospital***

A whole day past and it was already morning again. Sakura was in Naruto's hospital room to look after him and clean up. During the cleaning she always stopped and looked at Naruto hoping that he'll be awake soon. But he didn't and so she continued with her work.

His injuries were all healed and he was in a good condition thanks to his enhanced healing. Only his Chakra had to regenerate to rise back to its normal level.

Naruto woke up and he felt much better then yesterday and his right arm wasn't hurting so much anymore. As he opened his eyes he couldn't see clearly because his eyes hadn't accustomed to the light yet and so he just looked straight to the ceiling. But he was wondering why the color of the ceiling was pink ... and moving …

He closed his eyes for a second and opened them again to see clearer and what he saw made him froze in an instant. It was Sakura bowed over his head and her boobs were swinging back and forth right in front of his eyes.

"_Oh no …"_ he thought desperately _"She will kill me ... what should I do?"_

He desperately tried to think of something but unfortunately he was too perplexed to think straight. But to his fortune it didn't seem that the pink girl still didn't notice that he was awake.

"_I can already feel the pain!"_ He thought and just closed his eyes hoping that she don't notice

Sakura moved back and as she looked on Naruto she noticed that he was already awake.

"Good morning, Naruto!" she said with a little smile on his face.

"I'm sorry; I'm sorry Sakura-chan. It was an accident, believe me!" he said desperate and begging for mercy with his eyes still closed.

What's wrong, Naruto?" she asked him confused.

Naruto opened his eyes and was gratefully.

"_Phew … she didn't notice it."_ He thought relieved _"Just stay cool, and nobody gets hurt."_

"Oh hi Sakura-chan … ehm … I think I had a bad dream ... eh … hehe." He rose to a sitting position and scratched his head while smiling at Sakura.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up." She said with a nice and guilt voice.

"Oh … eh … no no … you didn't … it's alright." Naruto stuttered still trying not to make her suspicious.

"How are you?" She asked him with a nice smile on her face.

Naruto looked at his body and made a short self check.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you, I guess." The smiling blond ninja responded.

Sakura turned around and began to merge the clean sheets.

"You had some serious injuries. I'm surprised that you even survived." She said with a little anger in her voice while she did her work.

"Yeah. But it couldn't be helped." He answered and the memories from the fight came back.

***Flashback start:

A long taijutsu battle between the two former teammates of team seven was running right in front of Jiraiya's eyes. He watched the two Shinobi punching and kicking each other since about half an hour. They were evenly matched in speed and strength and no one could hit the other seriously. As one of them punched the other one blocked it and counterattacked and vice versa.

Sasuke tried to read Naruto's movements with his Sharingan but he was to fast. After a while Sasuke jumped back and formed a few seals …

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu". He said and spouts a giant flame wave against Naruto who wasn't able to dodge. He was wrapped in flames and it looked like that he lost. But then …

"Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave!" Naruto screamed and instantly Sasuke looked up into the sky and saw Naruto who already jumped in the air creating his own attack. Naruto suddenly spout a huge amount of water out of his mouth straight down to the burning ground. The amount of water was torrential and the whole area was flooded. Sasuke saved himself by jumping on a tree while Jiraiya did the same. The blonde Knucklehead on the other hand smiled and landed on the last water wave and surfed on it until he was near the tree Sasuke was hiding from the wave.

"Impressed? I copied it from Kisame. You know … he was the comrade of your brother." The Fox boy said with a confident smirk on his face

Sasuke took a light breath to calm him down a bit.

"Nice jutsu! I have to admit I didn't think you could possibly do something against my flame wave." The raven haired Uchiha complimented with a little annoyance in his voice.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground on one knee and hand and his head facing the ground. He raised his head again and looked at Naruto with a confident smile.

"But you're still an amateur." He said with a humiliating voice.

Instantly a clone appeared right behind Naruto with a kunai in his hand trying to sting it into Naruto's back.

"Watch out Naruto!" Jiraiya screamed and even he didn't see this one coming.

Naruto dodge it with a jump to the side but the clone managed to hit his right forearm and it was so strong that the kunai came out at the other side of Naruto's arm. The blonde ninja rolled over the wet ground and stopped a view meters away. He kneed down holding his blood dripping arm. Naruto looked at the clone as he suddenly disappeared.

"A Shadow Clone?" Naruto asked surprised with widened eyes.

"Impressed? I copied it from you." Sasuke answered teasingly with a smirk.

***Flashback end:

Naruto looked at his right arm and noticed that there wasn't even a scar, but he could still feel the blade of the kunai as if it still was in it.

"You never learn it, do you?" Sakura asked a little angry with her back turned on Naruto.

He looked at her with a questioning and dumb face.

"You never listen to your body. If it wasn't for Tsunade, we had to amputate that Arm." she said with an angry voice.

"I'm well aware of that." He responded sadly and in the next moment his voice cheered up a bit. "But I gave someone a promise … and I had to keep it."

Sakura instantly froze for a moment and looked straight into the wall in front of her while a little smile grew in her face and her cheeks began slightly to blush.

"I know." She said and turned around to Naruto. She looked at him thoughtful for a few seconds but then her face changed instantly to an angry expression. "But I didn't want you two to come back half dead."

"Hey, I promised I bring Sasuke back, but I didn't say in what condition." The blonde answered with a big grin on his face.

"Baka." she said with a smile on her face as she continued to merge the last sheet.

Naruto stood up and asked. "Do I have to stay here another day or am I free to go?"

"You still have to recover but there is no reason to stay in the hospital any longer." she said without stopping.

"Great. Where are my cloths?" he asked.

"There are some in the bathroom. Jiraiya brought you a new pair of cloths in the morning."

"Thanks Sakura!" he said while he walked into the bath. She looked after him with a smile on her face.

After a view minutes Naruto came out of the bath with his cloths on. "Well. What about having breakfast together?" he asked.

"Sorry Naruto. I had breakfast already. And I have much work to do before noon." She answered while she piled up a view sheets.

"What a pity." he said with a sad face.

Sakura took the pile of sheets and walked to Naruto.

"Oh, I forgot … Shikamaru and Choji are waiting for you at the entrance. They will surely have breakfast with you." She said.

"If Choji's appetite didn't change in the last 3 years … he will." He said grinning

"Believe me … his appetite hadn't changed." She responded with rolling eyes.

"Well then, see ya later, Sakura-chan." He said as he walked to the door.

"Wait a sec." she said and Naruto stopped right before the door und turned around questioningly.

Sakura walked to Naruto and looked at him with a little smile on her face.

"Thank you ... for keeping your promise." She said with a genuine smile and then she gave Naruto a soft kiss of his cheek. His eyes widened and he was so surprised that he couldn't say a word while he began to blush.

Sakura opened the door and looked at the knucklehead.

"By the way … even if you are injured. The next time you stare on my chest … it will hurt." She said with a serious voice and face before she left the room.

Naruto looked a little frightened and sweat drops were running down his forehead.

"_She did notice it."_ He thought afraid.

**Hospital entrance***

Shikamaru was leaning at the wall next to the hospital entrance. Choji was sitting next to him on the ground eating chips.

"Could you please stop smacking? It's so annoying." Shikamaru asked his … husky pal.

"Nope." Choji answered and didn't even stop eating.

"_This guy makes me sick. The last hour he ate 3 __packs of chips and still hadn't enough."_ Shikamaru thought as he watched Choji eating.

Choji finally finished the current pack and rumpled the pack.

"Finally." Shikamaru said relieved.

Choji looked at Shikamaru with a questioning face as he put forth another pack of chips and continued to eat. _„Oh no …, not again. He still have another one … what a drag!"_ Shikamaru thought annoyed.

At this moment the door opened and Naruto came out of the hospital. „Finally you showed up." Shikamaru said. „Hey Shikamaru and Choji. Long time no see. How are you?" Naruto asked.

"We are alright." Shikamaru said and Choji nodded while he still was eating.

"Nice to hear. What about breakfast? I'm starving." Naruto asked.

"Me too!" Choji said as he stand up and ate almost the half pack of the chips at once. "

"Why did I know you would say that, Choji!" Shikamaru said looking at Choji with a hopeless expression.

"HAHAHAHA … looks like everything is the same as ever." Naruto said.

"Not everything … but I'm afraid he will never change." Shikamaru said and both began to laugh while Choji wondered what's so funny about that.

*** Meanwhile Sasuke's Hospital Room ***

Sasuke was lying in his bed in the hospital room. He still hadn't recovered yet. His arms were still bandaged and he just lied there and stared at the ceiling deep in thought. He remembered the battle in the woods …

***Flashback start:

Naruto was in his knees holding his blood dripping arm.

"A Shadow Clone?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Impressed? I copied it from you." Sasuke said teasingly.

"And that's not all. That Kunai was poisoned too."

"What?" Naruto screamed with a scared voice.

"Don't be scared like a little cat. It's not deadly. The poison just drains out your chakra." Sasuke said. Naruto got angry and began to shout.

"You bastard. Are you afraid of a fair fight?"

Sasuke began to grin. "I'm not interested in a fair fight. I just want to kill you. But don't worry … the Kunai wasn't poisoned."

Naruto's anger grew and he stood up and said with a frightening deep voice.

"Now you've done it. I won't hold back anymore, you hear me?" Naruto crossed his fingers and Sasuke knew what happened next … almost.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto spoke and a split second later 5 Shadow Clones appeared next to him.

Sasuke smiled and said "Still using the same old moves?" All 6 Naruto's looked at Sasuke with a serious face and the original said

"Not quite." Naruto and all his Clones crossed their hands. "You'll be the first to see my new move." he said.

As the 6 Naruto's stood there with their hands crossed their red Kyuubi Cloak began to grow a little and the color of the Chakra cloak changed a little darker. Even their chakra tails grew bigger and slowly waved back and forth.

After the cloak finished growing all the Naruto's said "Uzumaki Naruto Special Technique: THE THREE TAILED FOX DANCE"

After he spoke those words he instantly disappeared. Sasuke was surprised because even with his Sharingan he couldn't follow their movements. Then suddenly he was surrounded by the 6 Naruto's and they were just a view meters away from him.

"_How's this possible?"_ Sasuke thought surprised with a shocked expression on his face.

Then the first Naruto who was right behind him instantly moved to him and kicked him. This kick was so hard that he flew a view meters right to the next Naruto who was standing in front of him. This one gave him an upper cut and Sasuke flew almost 10 feet in the air. While he flew the 6 Naruto's suddenly disappeared. Then the next Naruto appeared right next to him, punched him and disappeared again. And then the next appeared, kicked him and disappeared again. Then the next … and the next …

Sasuke couldn't react because it was so fast that he only recognized the punches and kicks itself. He wasn't even able to count the kicks. All this happened in less the 10 seconds. After about 60 kicks one Naruto clone kicked him higher in the air where the original Naruto appeared. Naruto fell backwards in as spin gave him a final kick from above so that Sasuke impact into the ground and created a huge crater. After a view moments all 6 Naruto's landed around the crater and looked into the dust cloud.

Jiraiya was still on the tree watching the whole scene. _"I never saw Naruto could keep this technique up so long. This boy is really incredible." _He thought.

As the dust cloud slowly disappeared Naruto saw Sasuke kneeing on one of his knees. He looked really injured and out powered.

"_How is this possible? How could he be so fast?"_ he thought as he looked at the Naruto's in front of him.

"Have enough already? I'm just warmed up now." All the Naruto's said simultaneously.

***Flashback end:

Sasuke suddenly woke up from his thoughts as the door opened and a person entered the room. He looked to the person and recognized her immediately.

"_Sakura__!"_

_

* * *

  
_

**AN: This chapter is a little short and the next chapter will not be much longer but I promise that I will up it in tomorrow so be steady.**

**_PS: By the way in Ch 4 there will be the first appearance for Hinata._**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi. Like I promised I update thi****s chapter and hope you like it.**

Chapter 4: Meeting old friends … sort of

…_Hospital Sasuke's room..._

Sakura entered Sasuke's hospital room. She looked at Sasuke who simply turned his head away from hear looking straight up. She doesn't seem to be nervous or something and simply ignored that. But she wasn't like this a view hours ago …

***Flashback start:

After they brought the boys into separate rooms and took care of them. Sakura was leaning at the wall in the floor of the hospital staring down the ground. Ino came out of a room and suddenly saw her like that. She didn't know exactly why but it had to be very serious. She was able to tell because she didn't saw Sakura like that for years. She walked next to Sakura and was about to asked her carefully. But before she had any chance Sakura fell into her arms and began to cry heavily. Ino hugged her and began to fondle her.

…_later at Sakura's house…_

Sakura was lying in her bed and couldn't sleep because she thought about Sasuke. She asked herself if Sasuke's behavior was all Orochimaru's doing. _"How could you be so hateful?"_ she thought. And there was one sentence which didn't get out of her mind. It was the first sentence Sasuke say to her. _"Don't try that again … or I'll kill you!"_ Those words hit her hard. It felt like a dagger piercing her heart and that dagger moved deeper into her heart every time those words repeated in her mind. She was a scared of seeing him.

But Ino said to her earlier that she mustn't show him any fear. She has to be strong and show him the cold shoulder. _"She's right! It surely was an emotional outbreak and tomorrow I won't show him any fear."_ Sakura thought. Then she looked down on her chest at her blond best friend. Ino stayed at Sakura's place because she knew how terrible Sakura felt. She did that often in the past when Sakura was sad and stayed over night to make her feel a little better. Ino's head rested at Sakura's chest and she was already fallen asleep. "Thank you!" Sakura whispered as she covers her with a sheet.

***Flashback end:

…_Hospital Sasuke's room…_

Sakura simply walked to him and looked at the raven haired Uchiha boy.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him with a little coldness in her voice.

But Sasuke remained silent and so she asked him mockingly. "You haven't lost the ability to speak, right?"

"Do all of you medical ninja's talk that much when you're treating a patient?" He asked with a cold and annoyed without even look at her.

Sakura looked a little angry and said "You should be glad that anyone talks to you at least after what you've done yesterday." She said angry to her former team-mate but he keeps looking at the ceiling. "Well tell me; Why did you do it? After all Naruto was the one who saved your live." She asked him trying to break through his cold shell.

"I didn't ask him to do that." He answered still glaring at the ceiling.

"Moron." She just replied angry.

Then she began to mold a little bit of chakra into her hands and hold her hands a few centimeters above Sasuke to make a medical check up. Sasuke didn't even look at her but with all his senses he watched Sakura's movements. He remembered the words he said to her yesterday as she was trying to save him from Naruto's attack. _"Don't try that again … or I kill you."_ He didn't even know why he was saying that because he wasn't himself at that time. It was probably the hate against Naruto.

"Hmmm … Most of your injuries have healed. Hmmm …!" Sakura said and suddenly looked at his left shoulder. "But the wound at your shoulder looks still bad." She turned a little and was about to lay both her hands on his right shoulder as suddenly Sasuke got hold of her left arm with his left hand. And in his right hand he created a Chidori and held it right a few centimeters before her neck.

It was a reflex because about two years ago he had similar wound and Kabuto was ordered to heal him. But Kabuto doesn't want to heal Sasuke because he hated him for being Orochimaru's favorite disciple. But he wasn't allowed to kill him and so Kabuto caused him pain every time he had to heal him.

"Stand down. I'm trying to heal your wound." She said calm not showing how surprised or scared she was about his reaction.

And the raven haired boy was also very surprised. _"How come she could be so calm in a situation like this? She knows what I'm able to do with my Chidori."_

"I said stand down. " Sakura said again this time with a little anger in her voice.

"And what if I don't?" he asked cocky with a face of no expression.

Sakura looked at him seriously and after a few seconds Sasuke instantly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked at his shoulder where Sakura kept her hand. As he saw the bandage under Sakura's hand getting bloody and the pain got stronger and he couldn't concentrate anymore. He released the Chidori and grope Sakura's arm trying to stop her. But he couldn't because the pain grew stronger and he suddenly he felt that his wound burst up.

He began to scream and wasn't able to do anything against it. After a view seconds the pain subside and he breathed heavily as he felt that the wound began to close again and the bleeding stopped. Sakura was still holding his Shoulder und used the medical-jutsu to heal the wound. As she was finished she released him and Sasuke began to hold his shoulder. Sakura took a towel and cleaned her hand from the blood.

"Don't try that again." She said with a cold voice. "The next time you won't get so lucky. You hear me?" she said and left the room while Sasuke was still breathing heavily and holding his shoulder.

As Sakura closed the door behind her she took a deep breath lowered her head and leaned against the door. She felt terrible after what she did to Sasuke but also about his behavior and tears ran down her cheeks. _"So cold? Why are you so cold? What happened to you?"_ she thought even if she knew the fact that Sasuke never showed his feelings and he never showed any emotions to her. But the coldness and the hatred in his eyes he got now scared Sakura. She felt terrible for hurting him and whispered with a crying voice. "I'm so sorry Sasuke."

… _Front of a re__staurant…_

"That was great!" Naruto said as he Shikamaru and Choji walked out of the restaurant.

"Yeah, but I thing they could use a little more chili in the sauce." Choji replied.

"Maybe you talk to the cook and give him some advice of making you convertible." Shikamaru said sarcastic with an annoyed face.

"Good idea!" Choji said and rapidly turned around and walked back into the restaurant.

"It's hopeless. Come on Naruto. Let's go." Shikamaru hit his head with his hand.

"Yeah. I want to meet the others now." The blonde agreed and the walked away

They walked through the streets and Naruto asked Shikamaru what happened to his old friends.

"Where should I start? … Well most of our former classes are Chuunin now and Neji and I are already Jounin" Shikamaru said.

"What?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yes. We made an exam a year ago." Shikamaru said.

"That's awesome!" Naruto said with enthusiasm.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" a voice suddenly got through the whole area. Naruto and Shikamaru turned around to see Lee and Tenten running across the road and stopping right in front of them.

"Hey guy's. Nice to see you." Naruto said and then they all continued their walk and began to talk about the last 3 years.

"Wow Lee. You got really strong. I can't wait to make a sparring match with you." Naruto said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, me too Naruto-kun." Lee answered with a flame burning in his eyes.

"Well at least some things never change!" Tenten said.

"That's true." Shikamaru said and all of them began to laugh.

Suddenly Naruto heard voices and noises and it seemed they came from a sparring.

"What is that?" he asked and his look fell to a big residence.

"Oh, It's training time at the Hyuga compound." Naruto looked at the compound and suddenly remembered the building.

"That's correct." A voice said from behind and everyone turned around.

"Neji!" Naruto said surprised. He looked at him and was little shocked. Neji change a lot since the last time he saw him. His hair grew even longer and he was wearing a wide white Kimono. He recognized it as the traditional Hyuga Clan dress.

"How are you Neji?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine. And it looks like you recovered." Neji answered and they talked for a few more minutes about their time being apart until Naruto suddenly cam out with 'the' question.

"Well, how's Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked and suddenly silence appeared.

All present except for Naruto looked worried and were trying to think how to explain it to Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Naruto looked at his friends questioningly

Neji was the only one who put himself together and started saying. "Well, Hinata ehm … it's not that simple you know."

"What's wrong? She is all right, is she?" Naruto asked with a little worry in his voice.

"She's … all right … sort of." Neji said. Naruto looked at him questioning as suddenly with a loud impacting noise a Hyuuga clan member crashed through the wall of the compound.

Naruto froze as he saw the Hyuuga lying on the ground. _"What's going on?"_ he thought as he suddenly heard a loud female voice screaming "8 TRIGRAMS, PALM ROTATION!" and suddenly another Hyuuga member flew over the wall landing right in front of him.

"What the hell is going on!" he said and began to run to the hole in the wall to see what happened.

"Wait Naruto!" his friends shouted and followed him.

He ran to the hole and just a second before he reached it another Hyuuga member came through the hole like a rocket. He stopped immediately and slowly looked through the wall into the compound. And he froze as he saw what was going on.

A bunch of Hyuuga members, all wearing the traditional Kimono, were attacking a girl with purple hair and a shoulder long ponytail. She was wearing something that looked like a black dress with no sleeveless and a red belt and also wore long black gloves and long black boots. The Hyuuga's attacked her but they were no match for her. She spun around very quickly creating a chakra shield like Neji did in their fight at the Chuunin exam. Every Hyuuga who came near her was thrown right back where he came from and some of them fly in a high arc over the compound walls.

After the last Hyuga was defeated she slowed down and came to a stop in the typical Hyuuga fighting stance.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you notice her?" Neji asked the blonde.

Naruto looked closer but he didn't have any clue who the girl could be. Suddenly a man came out of the house. Like the other Hyuga clan members he wore the traditional Hyuga outfit and began to talk to that girl.

"Didn't I tell you to go easy on them, Hinata?" the man asked the purple haired girl.

"_What? This can't be!"_ Naruto thought surprised.

"Shut up. It's not my fault that they're all weaklings father." Hinata said with an angry and frightening voice.

She moved her body straight up and began to yell to the other Hyuga's. "What's wrong with you? Train harder if you won't get hurt anymore."

The Hyuga's who were able to move instantly fall on their knees in a submissive pose. Then she turned around and walked into the house.

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked and the others began to moan.

"Actually … we don't know it for." Neji said. "It all started about 2 years ago after she came back from a mission. She looked very desperate and let nobody came close to her. She stayed in the house for over three weeks without talking to anybody not even her sister. We all were very worried about her. In the meantime there was a clan meeting where the council wanted to choose a new leader of the clan."

"Why would the council choose another leader? What's wrong with Hiashi?" Naruto asked.

"The council came to the conclusion, that Hinata isn't strong enough and Hiashi is responsible for the next generation of the clan. So the council decided Hoshimo, a cousin of Hiashi as the new leader, because Hoshimo's son, Reijuu was very strong and could be the leader of the next generation."

Neji's voice turned sad as he goes on. "But as Hinata heard that she suddenly she challenged Reijuu … and nearly killed him."

"What?" the knucklehead yelled out with surprise ness.

"I don't know how she suddenly got so strong and skilled. At this time he was the strongest minor main house member and he even was stronger than me but he was no match for her. After the fight he needed two month to recover from the injuries Hinata caused to him." After a few moments of silence he continued. "The council was very impressed about Hinata's strength and decided that Hiasha should remain the clan leader. Since that day Hinata trained every day and got even stronger."

Naruto was still stunned. He never believed that the cute little Hinata could get so strong.

"Have you ever tried to figure out what happened to her?" Naruto asked Neji.

"Sure. I tried … and I'm still trying." Neji answered a little depressed.

"What do you mean with 'still trying'?" Naruto asked but Neji didn't want to answer.

Unfortunately for him, Tenten answered the question. "They have a deal."

"A deal?" Naruto asked surprised.

Neji looked angry at Tenten but she continued. "The deal is: If Neji beat her in a fight, she will tell him what happened."

"What?" He screamed surprised. "Don't tell me …"

Neji looked angry at Tenten as he said "Thanks, bigmouth!" Tenten smiled and putted her hand on Neji's shoulder.

"But don't worry, he's getting stronger. Now he is able to recover from the injuries in less than a week!"

Neji suddenly swung his hand and Tenten let go of him. "That's it!" he screamed and Tenten jumped suddenly up on the roof of a house and began to laugh as she ran away.

Neji followed her. "I'll get you for that! …. Come back here!" he screamed angry as he pursuit Tenten.

Naruto was still surprised at Neji's story. He looked through the hole into the residence and though _"Hinata-chan! ... What happened to you?"_

…_Hospital Sasuke's room…_

It was already dawn as the door of Sasuke's room opened. Sasuke didn't even look at the door because he knew who was entering. It was Naruto.

He slowly walked to his bed and looked at him with a serious expression.

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke asked still not looking at him.

"I came to make a deal!" he said.

Sasuke looked at him with no expression in his face but still the hatred in his eyes and asked "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I will give you the chance to kill me under one condition." The blonde answered and still carried his serious face.

"And that will be ..?" he asked still with his cold voice.

"You stay with us for two months. You can train or do whatever you want. And after that time, we will fight." Sasuke looked up to the ceiling and thought about it.

After a view moments he answered without looking at Naruto "I have a condition too."

"And what is that?" Naruto asked.

"No more holding back. It should be a fight to the death." Sasuke answered and Naruto replied immediately "Then it's a deal!"

He turned around and walked to the door. Just as he touched the door knob Sasuke asked "How did you manage to beat Itachi?"

Naruto turned his head and said with a little smile "If you're keeping your promise, I will show you." With those words he exited the room.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello again. I thank you for your reviews and ****am glad that you like my story so far. **

**I like your guesses what happened to Hinata but I won't tell you that now because it will be explained in a few chapters but keep guessing.**

**So enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5: Revealing the secret

…_Hospital front entrance…_

Naruto left the hospital. He wanted to go home but suddenly a voice made him stop immediately.

"Is everything alright?" A man spoke leaning at the wall next to the hospital entry.

Naruto recognized the voice because he heard this voice every day in the last three years.

"Yes everything is all right." He answered.

Jiraiya moved next to Naruto and putted his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"We have to talk." Jiraiya said with a serious voice and the blonde looked at him and asking himself what it would be.

"Let's go to some place we can talk." Jiraiya said as he moved forward followed by Naruto.

A view minutes later they were sitting on a tree offside the buildings. Jiraiya looked very worried and Naruto felt something terrible happened.

"What's wrong Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked.

"How often did I tell you not to call me that … "the Sannin said angry but after he took a large breath he continued calmly. "I don't really know. But I heard a rumor that a group of Shinobi is on a move. We don't know what they're objective is or how many they are. It could be false alarm but we're not certain."

"Do you think it's the rest of the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think so. After we eliminated more than the half of them and even the leader they are no longer a threat." Jiraiya said and looked at his blonde apprentice with a little smile and said. "Moreover … we managed to seal the cave where the stolen Bijuu's were caught. They have to reorganize them before they will be able to take the next move. But this new group may be something different."

Naruto thoughtfully looked down to the ground. "Ero-Sennin …" Naruto began to say. "… a few month ago we talked about something … you remember?"

Jiraiya face turned back to a serious expression. "Yes ... Did you make a choice?"

"Yes I did … but I have a favor to ask." Naruto said with sadness.

Jiraiya looked at him and putted his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He already knew what Naruto was asking him to do. "Okay … I will tell them." He said with a little smile on his face. "Thank you E.. Jiraiya-sama." Naruto thanked his sensei receiving a smile from him.

…_next day at the Hokage place…_

Next morning Tsunade assembled all of Naruto's friends and their Team leaders into the Hokage room. Even Sasuke were there still with some bandages and his body. But he was released from the hospital early in the morning. The only people who wasn't there were Kiba who was on a mission with another group, Kakashi and Naruto himself.

Most of the Shinobi were standing straight up in a half circle. The exceptions were Sasuke who was sitting on the open window, Shikamaru who was loafing at the wall and Hinata who was leaning at the wall right next to the entrance door. She looked down to the ground with her hands folded. She had an angry expression in her face and it looked like she was annoyed to be here. The same goes for Sasuke and Shikamaru. Tsunade looked at the three of them, shaking her head with an angry voice before she started.

"So after we're all here we can start." She said and looked at Jiraiya.

"Wait a minute where are Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"They won't come. They already know what I'm supposed to tell you." Jiraiya said to Sakura and she seemed a little sad about that.

"Well …" Jiraiya began to start telling the whole group the truth about Naruto.

…_Top of the Hokage monument…_

On the Hokage monument Naruto was sitting on the Head of the fourth looking into the sky. He was deep in thought and looked really sad. The suddenly a Shinobi appeared out of nowhere right behind him and said

"Good morning, Naruto!"

Naruto began to smile because he knew who that Shinobi was. "Good morning, Kakashi-sensei."

"Mind if I join you!" he asked and Naruto just nodded.

Kakashi sat down right next to the blonde and began to look up into the sky like Naruto did.

"Beautiful isn't it?" the Jounin asked.

"Yes it is. " Naruto answered with a little smile.

Then the two Shinobi sat there for over a minute without saying anything. Kakashi knew what's up in Naruto's mind and he wanted to cheer him up a bit. But he didn't find the right words so he stayed silent.

Then Naruto suddenly asked "Do you think they will hate me?"

Kakashi looked still into the sky and answered. "I don't believe they will hate you. Maybe some of them need time to handle it but I think nothing will change seriously."

"I hope so." Naruto said. He looked down into the village and said "I really love them and want to protect them."

"I know, and I think they know too … Let's just see what they say after Jiraiya told them, okay?" Kakashi said with a cheering up voice.

"Okay." Naruto answered and he started to look up into the sky again.

…_Hokage place…_

"Kyuubi?" most of the present Shinobi said suddenly as Jiraiya told them the truth about Naruto.

"Yes." Jiraiya answered. "The nine tailed demon fox who attacked Konoha about 17 years ago. He was sealed into Naruto by the Fourth."

Silence filled the room and all of them thought about what they just heard. Sasuke wasn't surprised about that. He already knew it from Orochimaru.

"So that's why he is so strong." Neji recommended.

"Not really." Jiraiya said to the Hyuuga. "It's true, that Naruto is able to use the Chakra of Kyuubi. But he is strong even without using the Kyuubi chakra."

"Does that mean, Naruto will become the nine tailed fox?" Hinata suddenly asked with her cold voice.

All the others freeze as they heard her saying that. They thought about that too but were afraid of asking. Tsunade and the other Jounin looked on the ground with a serious expression because they knew it is possible.

"No." Jiraiya suddenly answered with a serious face and suddenly all of the present looked surprised at him.

"He won the fight against the Kyuubi about 3 months ago." Jiraiya said with a little smile on his face.

"What?" Tsunade shouted. She couldn't believe what Jiraiya just said.

"It's true. Since we left the village three years ago, Naruto trained every day. After he got strong enough he faced the Kyuubi. It was a mental fight that lasted 10 days. After the fight was over he was able to control the Kyuubi-Chakra anytime he wanted."

The present Shinobi looked very surprised. All the information they just heard was too much to handle in just a short time.

"Well … I know this is not so easy to handle." Jiraiya said.

"You think?" Hinata suddenly shouted and looked at Jiraiya with cold and angry eyes getting all the looks of the present. After a few moments she turned to the door and said. "Well if there is nothing more to say, I'm outta here!" and was about to leaving the room but Jiraiya stopped her with his words.

"Wait a second. There is one more thing I want to say."

Hinata stood still in front of the door with her back to the others and listened.

"Now, even if you know the truth about Naruto you mustn't forget one thing … Naruto always carried the Kyuubi with him. The whole time he was and still is the same person you all already know. He is your friend and he cares about you, all of you." Jiraiya said with a serious voice.

After a few moments of silence Tsunade said "Well then … I think I don't need to say that what you just heard will stay in this room. Did I make myself clear?"

All of the Shinobi nodded and then she dismissed and they left the room.

"Wait Sasuke." Tsunade said as he tried to jump down into the village. He waited but didn't even look at her. "I hope you're not going to make any trouble like at the hospital."

But Sasuke didn't even answer and just jumped down. She was afraid that Sasuke will try to attack Naruto again or even one of the other Shinobi. The fact that she didn't know him very well and that Orochimaru had poisoned his mind doesn't make her feel very comfortable.

"Well then Jiraiya. Now we talk." Tsunade said with a very serious voice. "Is it true?"

Jiraiya looked at her with a questioning face and she explained her question.

"Is it true that Naruto beat the Kyuubi?" She asked again.

Jiraiya suddenly looked at her with such a serious face that Tsunade never saw on his face.

"Not quite …" he said and she was a little scared. "He forced the Kyuubi back and is now able to control already the half of Kyuubi's power but … ".

"But what?" the blonde asked.

"When Naruto fights, he can summon the Cloak of the Nine tailed. With this he uses the Chakra of the Kyuubi and gets incredible strong. But he's only able to summon the cloak if he is angry. And that's the whole problem." The frog hermit said.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"When the Cloak of the Nine tailed is activated Naruto's body is wrapped into a Cloak of the Kyuubi Chakra. It gets the form of the nine-tails and a tail of Chakra appears. The more power Naruto uses the more tails appear. Right now, he is able to control 5 Tails." Jiraiya said.

"And what happened if the sixth tail appears?" Tsunade asked with a little frightening in her voice.

"Then he cannot control himself anymore. The Kyuubi take over and it's a terrifying sight. In this state he can't distinguish friend from foe." Jiraiya said.

"How do you know that? Did it ever appear?" the blonde Hokage asked.

"No. But as he started the training he was just able to control two tails and as the third tail appeared his whole body changed to a black demon. It was terrifying." The white haired Sannin explained and Tsunade looked at him with a shocked expression.

"But don't worry Tsunade. He never used the fifth tail in a fight and I think he will never need it" He said with a cheering up voice.

"How can you be so sure?" Tsunade wondered.

"Because he almost killed me with a single blow as he used four tails." Jiraiya answered and his former team-mate looked very surprised at him speechless.

…_Konoha streets…_

Naruto walked through the village and thought about what the others will think of him now they knew his secret. He walked across the road deep in thought as he suddenly saw a familiar person. It was Hinata walking straight to him with fast steps and he looked at her a little worried and thought about what to say.

"Hello Hinata-chan." He suddenly spelled out with a smile but she passed him without even looking at him. He watched after her and though with a sad face _"She hates me."_

"Don't take it personally." A voice said from behind and he instantly turned around and saw Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Neji and Sakura standing right in front of him. "Huh?"

"She doesn't greet anybody, not even me." Neji said with a little smile on his face.

"Guys? What ehm …" the knucklehead stuttered surprised.

"What's wrong with you, Naruto?" Ino asked him with an angry face. "Do you think we don't like you anymore after we heard the truth?"

"Ino." He said a shocked with trembling eyes.

"Don't be a fool. The fact we know doesn't change anything." Sakura answered and Naruto desperately tried to suppress any tears as he looked at her.

"That's right Naruto-kun. You're still our comrade and will ever be." Lee said with his Nice guy pose and a thumbs up.

Naruto was so happy and he couldn't help himself anymore as the first tears exits his eyes and he whipped them away.

"Don't just stand there, say something." Tenten said with an annoyed voice but a smile on her face.

"G .. guys … " he stuttered while he was still wiping the tears out of his eyes. "You're the greatest." He said with a winery voice.

"We know." Choji said as he opened a pack of chips and started to eat.

"Will you please stop that?" Shikamaru asked with an annoyed voice.

"Hey …mampf… I haven't eaten since we entered the Hokage place … mampf..:"

"Yeah … Thanks to that we were able to hear what Jiraiya was saying." Ino said mockingly and all began to laugh … except Choji.

Meanwhile Sasuke watched that scene from the roof of a house. _"… Two months …"_ he thought as he observed Naruto with a serious face.

…_Konoha streets…_

Naruto walked through the village and headed to the ninja school. He knew that nobody will be there at this time in the afternoon but he wanted to see if it still looked like as in his memories. As he was standing right in front of the school he recognized that it didn't changed a bit.

Even the swing in front of the school was still there. In his fantasy he imaged his smaller self swinging on it watching all his comrades get their forehead protector. It was one of the worst days in his life. Then suddenly he woke up from his daydream as he heard someone shout and a noise what sounded like a hit.

He looked around searching for the source of the noise and recognized that it was coming from the school garden. He walked around the building and then he saw who was creating the noise. It was Hinata hitting one of the wooden training puppets. She hit the puppet hit so much force that the wood began to shatter. As he looked closer he saw that her fists were bleeding from the hits. But she didn't stop.

"She does that every day." Someone said right from behind.

Naruto turned around and recognized him. "Shino!" he said.

Shino was leaning at a tree with both his hands in his pockets and looked to the ground.

"She'll only stop if the pain grows too strong to keep up."

Naruto turned around and looked at Hinata again.

"What happened to her?" the blonde asked but Shino stayed silent.

"You know something, right?" Naruto asked again but the bug boy still gave him no answer.

Naruto turned around and looked angry at him. "Tell me what happened." He said with an angry voice.

Shino looked at him. "I can't ... I promised."

Naruto understood but he wasn't happy about it. He turned around again and looked at her. "What in the world can change someone so dramatically?" He asked without awaiting an answer.

"Something really terrible … believe me." the bug boy answered and began to leave the scene.

"Wait a minute." Naruto suddenly said. "Is there any chance to find it out?"

"Maybe ... But that's up to you." He said as he continued to walk away.

Naruto stared at Hinata and saw the blood running down the puppet. "I will find out what happened." He spoke silently "I will."

…_Hokage place…_

Jiraiya walked into the Hokage room and seemed very worried.

"We have a problem!" he said and Tsunade looked surprised at him.

"The sand village was attacked." He said.

"By whom?" Tsunade asked afraid.

"By the new group we heard of." He answered and gave her a letter.

She read the letter and her face got a fierce expression. "This can't be."

"Unfortunately it is so. And we have to do something about it."

Tsunade looked at him questioningly. Then she recognized what he was up to.

"Oh no … you can't be serious." She said.

"It is our only hope." He answered with a very serious face.

…_Konoha parks…_

Naruto sat on a tree near the Hokage monument and thought about Hinata. Before his eyes he got an image of the old pure cute Hinata. Then the image suddenly changed into the new one.

As he looked at the mental image of the new Hinata he thought _"She looks very angry and hateful. Not like she supposed to be. But on the other hand … she looks quite sexy … Argh … This is ridiculous. I obviously spend too much time with Ero-Sennin."_

As he was deep in thought he suddenly felt a Chakra source near by … and it came closer. He instantly swung around the limb right before something crushed in the point he sat just a second before. He released the limp and landed on the ground and the unknown assaulter landed right in front of him. As he looked at him closer he recognized his face.

"Sasuke!" he said. "What are you doing?"

Sasuke stood up and looked at him with his Sharingan eyes.

"What does it look like?" he answered with a cold voice.

Naruto got angry and shouted at him. "We have a deal. Did you forget that?"

"No … but let's just say this is a little sparring." Sasuke answered and instantly disappeared.

Naruto was perplex and looked around fast. Sasuke appeared right over him with a fully charged Chidori in his right hand. At the last second Naruto was able to jump back avoiding the attack. As he flew beck he thought _"This is sparring? … My butt …"_

…_A few moments before in the Hokage room…_

"You can't be serious:" Tsunade shouted at Jiraiya.

"I am serious and we need her to train them." he said.

"Them? You mean you want Sasuke be also trained?" she asked.

"Yes. Even if they're not able to unleash the spirits they still can learn a lot from her like we did." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade looked at her table with an angry face. "But the council will not allow it. They are still discussing about Sasuke's punishment for betraying the village." She said angry.

"Leave them to me." he answered with a serious voice.

"And why do you think they will listen to you?" she asked him with an angry voice.

"Because I know our enemies and if I tell them they will agree." He said confident and very serious.

"And what we're against?" the Hokage asked.

"I believe you already know." He answered serious and a little frightening.

Her face changed to a scared expression as she mumbled. "Spirit weapons?" Jiraiya nodded and her head lowered and she stared at her desk. "This is not good. With the Spirit weapons they can …"

"Now you understand." He said.

"But is it really necessary to bring them to her?" she asked with worry.

"It's the only way to train them fast. And on top of that she is also capable of controlling them." Jiraiya explained.

"And what does that mean?" She asked him as they suddenly heard a loud impact.

"That's what I mean." The white haired Sannin said with rolling eyes and then they both jumped through the open window.

…_Konoha parks…_

As Sasuke hit the ground with his Chidori he created a big crater. Naruto landed and instantly protected his face with his arms against the little stone and sand pieces which were flying at him.

As the dust disappeared he yelled at Sasuke. "THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE CALL A SPARRING?"

Sasuke pulled his hand out if the ground and looked at Naruto with an annoying smile as he said. "Well … if you don't even survive that one, you'll never make it to our fight in two month."

"You Bastard." Naruto growled and got angry while moving into a fighting stance.

Sasuke smiled and said "Finally you understand." and attacked Naruto.

Naruto also began to attack Sasuke but then suddenly two ninja's appeared in front of them and the boys tried to stop. They slipped on the ground not able to stop in time but the two ninja's simply stopped them with a single hand.

Jiraiya was holding his hand onto Naruto's face as he turned his head to Tsunade and said "You see what I mean?"

Tsunade was holding Sasuke's face and he tried to take it away. "You got a point." She said a little annoyed.

Naruto and Sasuke tried to remove the hands out of their faces to get some air but the two Sannin didn't loose their grip.

"And what should we do with them now?" she asked Jiraiya.

"I don't know. But we can't let them get close to each other." He said.

Then Tsunade got an evil grin as she said. "Maybe we should get them a little closer together."

Jiraiya looked questioningly at Tsunade and had no idea what she was up to.

…_Konoha bar…_

A little while later Tsunade and Jiraiya were sitting at a bar drinking sake. Both of them already got red cheeks and seemed to be drunk.

"Puhh.. Well that was a great idea, Tsunade." Jiraiya said with a big smile.

"I know … but I don't know what we do with them tomorrow." Tsunade said.

"Well that will be no problem at all. We will leave tomorrow." Jiraiya answered.

Tsunade looked at him with only one eye open and said. "But I'm still thinking .. hick .. ups … sorry .. I'm still thinking this is a bad idea … hip .."

"We will see .. hick .. ups." Jiraiya said and then they continued drinking.

…_Konoha parks…_

"Great move, you idiot." Naruto said.

"Shut up, dobe!" Sasuke answered.

"Why? If it weren't for you we wouldn't be in this mess." Naruto said angry.

The boys were tied together on a blunt. This wouldn't be so bad if they weren't tied together upside-down and on top of that a large number of explosive seals were set all around the area. They had no chance but to stay still and waiting for help.

"Well since we're stuck here all night, let's have a talk." Naruto said.

"Why should I talk with you?" Sasuke answered.

Naruto looked 'down into the sky' with a serious expression. "Why did you threaten Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke looked thoughtful and stayed silent.

"You know, she was very sad and cried a lot after you left." Naruto said with a sad voice.

"I don't care. " Sasuke answered suddenly with a casual voice.

"I don't believe that." Naruto said.

"I don't care of that either." Sasuke said.

After a few seconds of silence Naruto said "Hate me if you want to. But don't blame anyone else … especially Sakura."

After those words Sasuke began to think deeply. He remembered their time as Team 7 and what they've experienced …

Suddenly after a few moments Naruto pulled him out of his memories. "I take responsibility for what I've done so don't blame her." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked thoughtfully an then they remained silent.

…_next morning Hokage place…_

The next morning after Jiraiya and Tsunade had freed the two boys from their unpleasant situation they told them what happened next.

"We will go on a training mission together and you will learn to behave yourself." Jiraiya said.

"Pah … I don't need to be trained, especially not from you." Sasuke said.

"Oh don't worry. You won't be trained by me." Jiraiya answered.

"Then who will train us?" Naruto asked.

"You will see. Now go and start packing. Your trip starts in half an hour." Tsunade said.

"This is ridiculous." Sasuke said.

"Maybe you liked your sleeping place or am I wrong." Tsunade said mockingly.

Sasuke's face changed instantly to a scared look and his face turned crimson from anger and he looked away from her.

"Well, then it's settled. Now get moving. We'll meet at the front gate." Jiraiya said and the boys left the room.

…_Konoha streets…_

After half an hour Naruto had already packed his things and was heading to the front gate as he suddenly met Sasuke. They looked angry at each other and walked side by side. Then Naruto suddenly speeded up a little to go ahead. Sasuke saw that and got an angry face. He speeded up too and walked ahead of Naruto. The Naruto speeded up … then Sasuke … Then they suddenly stopped and looked at each other and a lightning flash connected their eyes. Then suddenly a dust cloud appeared as they start simultaneously to run to the front gate.

As they reached the front gate they stopped simultaneously and gasped to get air.

"So you're finally here. It's about time!" Jiraiya said.

"Then let's go!" a female voice suddenly spoke. The boys looked surprised past Jiraiya and saw Sakura standing there with a bag pack on her shoulders.

"Sakura-chan? You're coming with us?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yeah, and me too." Another voice said from behind. The boys turned around and saw Kakashi walking to them with a book in his hand.

"Just like old times!" Kakashi said.

**AN: Well what do you know? Team 7 reunited again. Hope you liked this one and I will update the next in a few days so stay tuned *lol*.**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN:**** Well here is chapter six. I'm sorry it took over a week but as some of you maybe noticed I started another story called **_**"I'll try to make it up"**_** which is a Naru/Saku love story. So check it out and tell me if you like it.**

**I thank all my reviewers for this story and I hope you will continue to review and tell me how you like it. So enjoy Chapter six.**

Chapter 6: Meeting the new Sensei

…_Konoha forest road…_

A half day had past since the 5 Shinobi left Konoha and walked on the forest road. Only one of them knew their goal … Jiraiya. He walked ahead and Sakura walked right behind him. A few meters behind the two boys followed them walking next each other and about ten meters behind them Kakashi followed grinning in his book.

Sakura was wondering where Jiraiya will lead them. The only thing she knew was that they will meet somebody and it has to do with Naruto and Sasuke. She looked at Jiraiya and noticed that something bothers him. Maybe it was about Naruto and Sasuke. They got very strong in the last 3 years and it seemed that they both were just as strong as Jiraiya or Tsunade … or maybe stronger. _"That must be the reason why Kakashi is also on this journey."_ She thought as she looked back at him for a moment. But this doesn't make her feel any better. She turned her head and looked down to the ground as she walked along.

Sakura was right about Jiraiya. He was worried ... but not about the boys. It's true that they got much stronger and therefore Kakashi came along to help controlling them. But Jiraiya thought that it was only psychologically. When Naruto and Sasuke began to use all their power Jiraiya and Kakashi will not be able to stop them.

But that wasn't the only thing bothering him. He was worried about the Shinobi they were going to meet. *Chyoko Hanataba* He remembered her very well because she trained him and the other 2 Sannin's. Jiraiya remembered the conversation with Tsunade after they tied Naruto and Sasuke.

***Flashback start:

"I can't allow it." Tsunade said angry.

"Do you have a better idea?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, but you can't thrust this woman." She answered energetic.

Jiraiya also got angry "Do you still blame her for the Kyuubi massacre?" He asked her as he punched on the table.

Tsunade face got an additional sad touch after she heard those words.

"She could have helped." She said with sadness and anger.

"Maybe she was busy!" he answered. He knew that his answer wasn't the best to convince her in this situation but he couldn't think of something better.

"Oh spear me please. You're trying to protect her as you ever did, Loverboy!" she said angry and looked at him with hate in her eyes.

"Then tell me. Why should she help us? Did we or Konoha ever do something for her?" He asked Tsunade with great anger.

"That's not the point ..." She said and Jiraiya cut her word.

"Then what's the point?" he yelled angry at her.

After that both kept silence for a few moments and turned the back at each other and began to think. Tsunade took a deep breath before she said the next sentence.

"You still love her, don't you?" she asked with a calm voice.

"That doesn't matter." He answered with an angry sub tone in his voice.

Tsunade turned around and looked at him with a sad smile in her face.

"I think it still matters to you." She answered

Jiraiya kept silent and looked up to the ceiling as he took a deep breath.

Tsunade looked at him and she knew exactly how he was feeling.

"Do you really think the boys are able to unleash the Spirits?" she asked him

.

He instantly turned around. "I believe so." He answered her without thinking.

Tsunade looked at him and began to smile. "You're such a jerk." She said as she shook her head.

"It looks like I can't convince such a stubborn jerk like you. But you have to promise me, that you bring them back right after the training ended. I don't want you to charge the enemy without my agreement. Understand?" she said with a serious voice.

Jiraiya began to smile and said. "Under one condition ..."

Tsunade looked at him questioningly and then he continued. "... only if I'm allowed to buy you a drink."

Tsunade began to smile and gave him a light punch at his shoulder as she said "Idiot. Of course you may."

Then they left the room.

***Flashback end:

Jiraiya was able to convince Tsunade … but the problem now was to convince Chyoko. And he knew it wouldn't be easy. The two boys walked side by side just a view meters apart. They didn't talk or looked at them since they left the village. They were deep in thought remembering their battle in the woods …

***Flashback start:

Sasuke was down of one of his knees looking of the 3 Naruto's in front of him. Naruto's last was attack very strong. He didn't even see it coming. And on top of that, even with his Sharingan he wasn't able to follow Naruto's movements. _"What are you?"_ he thought. In this situation he nearly lost his confidence. But the as he looked at the Naruto's through his Sharingan eyes he suddenly got an idea …

Meanwhile Naruto looked at the down kneeing Sasuke. He hoped that the attack did the trick, because he began to feel the aftereffects of his attack. But he ran out of luck. Sasuke stood up slowly and began to grin. _"Damn … this is bad."_ he thought.

Sasuke looked at the three Naruto's in front of him with a diabolic grin on his face. "Nice try. But you can't fool me." He said and instantly attacked the first Naruto so fast that he couldn't even react. With a single strike the first Naruto evaporate and without loosing any speed Sasuke attacked the next. One after another evaporated and then he attacked the fifth Naruto. This one blocked his punch with his left hand. Sasuke and Naruto looked each other deep in the eyes.

"So I finally got the real one." Sasuke said with an evil smile on his face.

Naruto was obviously exhausted but he tried to cover it and looked angry at Sasuke.

"Don't try to play the hard guy. You can't fool me. You're almost out powered." Sasuke said.

"Maybe … but the same goes for you." Naruto answered.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke said with confidence. "Then watch this!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a questioning face as he suddenly heard a noise from the direction of his Shadow Clone. He suddenly looked at him, but his clone vanished and instead a Sasuke Clone was standing there. As he looked around his face instantly change. He was surrounded by hundreds of Sasuke Clones. "How the hell …" he thought as Sasuke suddenly said. "Now it's my turn."

***Flashback end:

Naruto looked up to Sakura and Jiraiya. He was wondering where Jiraiya will bring them and what they will be trained. _"We will learn to behave our selves ... my butt." _He thought angry. Then he looked at Sasuke with an angry face. _"It's his entire fault. Not mine."_

As Naruto looked at Sasuke, Sasuke suddenly said to Naruto said without even look at him.

"Wanna get trouble?"

"Pah … don't play the hard guy, idiot." Naruto answered.

"What was that?" Sasuke said angry looking at Naruto.

"Are you deaf? I said: Don't play the har.." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence because he suddenly had Sasuke's fist in his face.

"Try that again and I …" Sasuke also couldn't finish his sentence because Naruto gave him an upper cut.

They needed a few seconds to recover but then the boys suddenly jumped together so that their faces nearly crushed. And they yelled at each other simultaneously.

"WANNA DIE? … NO YOU WANNA DIE? … STOP THAT!"

After two bone-crushing slams the boys lied on the ground each with a big bump on their head. They were hit by Sakura who was standing above them with a frightening face yelling at them.

"IF THE TWO OF YOU WON'T STOP IMMEDIATELY, I'LL REARRANGE YOUR FACES THAT IT WILL BE NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE TO KEEP BOTH OF YOU APART!"

The boys were so frightened about her that they just nodded. Then Sakura turned around and walked along to catch up with Jiraiya again as she moaned:

"Idiots."

The boys stood up and looked at her frightened. "… Scary! …" the boys said simultaneously. After a few seconds they recognized that and looked surprised at each other. Then they suddenly looked away angry from each other again and headed on.

Kakashi watched the scene with a *grinning eye* and said to himself. "It looks like she got everything under control."

After the boys recovered from Sakura's rage the group continued. After a few miles Jiraiya suddenly stopped. "Here we have to leave the road." He said and turned right into the forest. All the others looked confused into the forest. They didn't see any path or some other thing that marked the way. "How do you know Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked him. "I just know." Jiraiya said and began to walk into the forest. The group followed him into the woods.

What they didn't know was that they were observed by a mysterious guy in a black cloak wearing a white mask with black crossed lines on his face. "Interesting ... Ryo will be pleased to her that." He mumbled and suddenly disappeared.

Meanwhile the group paved their way through the dense forest. After about an hour and hundreds of spider bits Naruto was a bit of rage.

"Ouch … stupid Spider! Oi Ero-sennnin? Where are we going anyway?"

"We're going to a place that's called Hell's Keep."

"Hell's Keep? Sounds not very inviting to me."

"It's a secret training ground. There you will be training for the next view weeks." Jiraiya said.

"And why are we supposed to train there?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"It's because a new evil showed his presents to the world."

"A new evil?" Sasuke Sakura and Naruto asked simultaneously.

"Yes. A new group just like Akatsuki attacked Suna a few days ago."

"The Sand Village? Wait a minute. How's Gaara? What happened?"

"I don't know the details, but according to my info, Suna hold of the attack … with quite a view loss of Shinobi's. But Gaara is alive. However ... the attack didn't seem to be a real attack. It looked like they just wanted to see their defenses."

"How many attackers?" Sasuke asked.

"Just One."

"ONE?" they asked simultaneously

"Yes and on top of that, Gaara wrote that they didn't defeat or forced the enemy back. He just left as he still had the upper hand." Jiraiya said serious.

Naruto Sasuke and Sakura tried to imagine how powerful the enemy must be if one man alone could almost fight an entire village. The Sakura asked Jiraiya

"But how could he be so strong? Gaara has the Shukkaku to defend the village."

"No he hasn't anymore." Naruto said with a sad voice.

"Akatsuki already extracted him." Sakura was in shock she didn't know what to say at first. Hundreds of thoughts were running through her head.

"But … doesn't a Jinchuuriki die if the Bijuu is extracted?"

"We don't know it for sure. Perhaps it's not true or maybe Gaara was revived somehow." After a view moments of silence Jiraiya began to say

"Well, let's not speculate on that. We have to continue before its dark. And she doesn't like visitors after dawn."

Except for Kakashi they were shocked and all say "SHE???"

"Aw man. Why can't I keep my mouth shut?" Jiraiya said annoyed. Then he took a deep breath "Let's go. I tell you on the way." And he moved on.

While they heading forward Jiraiya told them the Story about the mysterious woman they will meet.

A long time ago Sarutobi took his 3 apprentice on a journey and brought them to her. She was a beautiful woman in the middle age and a very strong Shinobi. But that's not all. She is the heritage of an old bloodline called the Sierra. The word Sierra comes from a forgotten language and means "Spirit Keeper". They are gifted with a long life to protect the legendary weapons of the gods and train possible candidates to awake the Spirits inside the weapons. Sarutobi was sure that one of his apprentices would make it, but he was wrong. They ran through a very hard training and got stronger every day. But they weren't able to unleash the spirit weapons and therefore they left her. But the training wasn't avail. It was the real reason why they were called the three legendary Sannin after that.

…_Hells Keep…_

As the dawn began the 5 Shinobi finally got on an exposure after they were walking about 3 hours through the forest. As they looked around they were a little surprised. There was an old little wooden house in the middle of the exposure. It was surrounded half by trees and half by a mountain. On the mountainside there where many rocks and stones and on the forest side there where many stacks of logged wood. There further was a well and there where flowers and weed growing all around it. Jiraiya looked at the house and finally said. "Welcome to your new home for the next months." Sakura and the two boys looked questioningly at the old man.

The 5 Shinobi looked through the exposure. As the where looking, they all had different thoughts.

Jiraiya thought _"It's been a long time since I saw this place. It didn't change a bit. But let's hope Chyoko did."_

Kakashi thought _"Well, well … This is what they call "HELLS KEEP" … looks __comfortable."_

Sakura thought _"It doesn't look like a training ground. It looks more like a dumping place."_

Naruto thought. _"It's not what I call a first class training hall but I already trained at much worse training grounds."_

Sasuke thought _"What is this place. He can't be serious to train us here. On the other side … I think he is serious. Maybe I shall just leave right now."_

Sasuke was about to turn around as Jiraiya said. "Okay guys. I will go in there for a view minutes. Please be patient and don't be too loud. And especially for you boys … don't start a fight. She doesn't like it when someone fights here without permission."

And so Jiraiya headed to the door of the small house and entered it.

…_Chyoko's house…_

After Jiraiya closed the door behind him he took a look through the house. _"It didn't changed at all."_ He thought as he looked from one side to the other. As he was looking through the room he spotted a person sitting in a rocking chair covered in a grey cape. The person lifted her head and looked at Jiraiya. She looked like she was about 80 Years old and had long grey hair and many folds in her face.

"Well, well … look whose showing up at last. If it isn't Jiraiya."

"Hello Chyoko. It's been a while." He said smiling and looked closer at her. "You changed a bit since the last time." He said and Chyoko got an angry face.

"Look who's talking." She stood up from her chair and walked right to him using a walking stick. She was about 2 heads smaller then him and her head reach only his chest. As she was standing right in front of him she looked closer at him.

"The last time I saw you, you were still a young man. You changed a lot too."

Jiraiya smiled at her. "How are you, Chyoko?"

She suddenly got an angry face again and turned around. "Pah … as if you even care. But I'm fine."

She walked a few meters away and then she stopped and turned a head. "But you didn't come to ask me that. You brought some students and want me to train them, right?"

"That's right. And I'm sure you know why." He said with a serious face.

"Of course I know, BAKA. I'm old but I'm still aware of what happens in the world."

"Then you will train them?"

"I didn't say that."

"But when you already know what happened, …" he said but she cut his sentence.

"I am responsible for what happened. Is that you want to say?"

"No … I don't blame you for what happened." He said seriously

"No … you never did. But the truth is that I AM responsible." She said with a sad voice and her face changed also sad.

Jiraiya looked at her worried because he could feel her sadness and whispered sadly "… Chyoko…"

"Tsunade is right. I could have done many things to save a lot of people. But I didn't." She looked very sad to the ground and continued "I was so stupid. I believed in Ryo and hoped he could reverse my failures."

Still with a sad look he spoke. "So it's him who caused the attack on Suna."

"Yes and no. It was one of his lackeys." Jiraiya began to think and they both stayed silent for a few moments until Chyoko continued. "I made a big mistake by training him."

"You couldn't know what will happen."

"Of course I could. I felt his evil heart from the moment we met. But I was stupid enough to believe I could change him."

"You can't blame yourself for all his doing. He's the evil one and not you."

"But I was the one who give him the ability to do that. So I'm responsible." He moved behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Train my disciples. Help them to stop Ryo." She looked over her shoulder.

"And you believe they can make it?"

"I believe so."

She began to smile. "You're some guy Jiraiya. First you promised to never leave me … then you left … and now you cam back and want my help."

"Will you help?"

She suddenly looked a bit worried as she felt something. "Two of your students don't like each other, right?"

"Yes … why?"

She turned around and looked to the door. "Well it, seems that they're starting a fight."

He suddenly turned around and got a bad feeling as he said. "Oh no ..."

…_A few minutes before outside the house …._

While Kakashi was reading his book sitting on top of a rock Sakura got some water from the well and the two boys where sitting in front of the rock deep in thought. In their heads their battle in the woods repeated…

***Flashback start:

"Have enough already? I'm just warmed up now." All the Naruto's said simultaneously. Sasuke was still down on one knee breathing heavily. _"Impossible … how could he actually be so strong?" _Sasuke thought while he was looking at the three Narutos with one if his eyes closed. They stood there glaring at him with a serious expression looking down on him. Sasuke's anger grew as he saw them. _"How dare you looking at me like this?" _From his sight it looked like Naruto looking down on him as if he were a little child. It remembered him at his brother Itachi. Back then when Itachi slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan and left him as the only Uchiha alive, he looked at him the same way Naruto did now. His anger grew even more by the fact that he never had the chance to take revenge on his brother. _"I won't be defeated like this ... not from you … it's my turn now."_ He thought as he looked hatful at Naruto through his Sharingan eyes.

"Give up Sasuke. You have no chance of defeating me." All Narutos said simultaneously with a cool voice. But he wasn't so cool at all. Naruto began to fell the aftereffect of his last attack, because it is a double-edged sword.

The FOX DANCE is not only a Shadow-Clone jutsu combined with the Kyuubi-Cloak. The true strength of this attack is that not only all Shadow-Clones are able to use the Kyuubi-Cloak but their Chakra is connected to each other. When Naruto activates the FOX DANCE he builds up a Chakra flow between him and the clones to share it with them. When they attack he transfer most of the chakra to the Naruto who's about to hit the enemy and then to the next. Each hit is the combined strength of him and all his clones at once.

But on the other hand the continuously Chakra-transfer uses up a lot of Chakra and deal a great effort to Naruto's body. And on top of that as soon as the clones vanishes he get their tiredness too what makes him very vulnerable. But Naruto learned to keep his cool for a situation like this. And Sasuke didn't know that. Naruto's attack almost knocked him out and every other ninja would give right up now … but not Sasuke. His anger pushed him so hard that he never would give up.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smile on his face as he said. "You think I'm already done? Then watch this." The faces of all Narutos instantly changed as Sasuke suddenly disappeared. The next moment a Naruto-Clone suddenly vanished in a puff smoke and a moment later the next vanished. Only as the third Clone vanished Naruto could see what was going on. Sasuke attacked every one of them with an incredible speed so that it was very hard to follow his movements. Naruto asked himself how this was possible. He shouldn't have enough power left to move like this. After the fourth Clone vanished Sasuke headed for the fifth Naruto. But this one blocked his punch with one hand. Sasuke smiled and said "Finally I've got the real one". Naruto looked Sasuke into his eyes with a serious expression. But he was still confused about Sasuke's miraculous cure. Then Sasuke said with a grim smile in his face "I want to show you something." He said.

Naruto still looked in his eyes as he suddenly heard a *Puff* from the direction where his last Clone was standing. He looked at the direction and his eyes widened instantly because of what he saw. He saw a Sasuke-Clone standing right at the point his Clone stood a moment ago. And that wasn't all. As he looked around he saw hundreds of Sasuke–Clones surrounding him and Sasuke. "So … how is it to stand on the other side this time?" Sasuke said with a diabolic grin on his face

Naruto saw that the situation got really bad for him. He was so surprised about the number of Clones that he wasn't able to avoid Sasuke's punch. Sasuke punched him into his face causing him to flew backwards where on of his Clones was already waiting. He kicked him right into the air with the words "Payback time!"

As Naruto flew through the air he noticed a number of Shadow-Clones chasing him. He pulled himself together and build up a Chakra-Barrier that blocked the next few attacks. He knew that it won't last for long but it bought him enough time to counterattack. He powered up his Kyuubi-Cloak again and turned around as he began to fall down to the ground again. He strokes the upcoming Shadow-Clones and the vanished in a puff. He destroyed about ten Clones before he landed down on one knee with his face down.

As he had landed he took a deep breath before he tried to stand up. But just before he was able to move he suddenly heard a loud noise coming from all directions. It sounded very familiar to he and the only thought he got through his mind was "SHIT!". He looked up and saw all the Sasuke-Clones had created a Chidori in their right hands. "That's really bad." He thought as he looked at hundreds of Sasukes with a fully charged Chidori.

***Flashback end:

Naruto remembered how he did feel at that moment as he was surrounded from all the Sasuke-Clones. He was surprised and afraid at the same time. And on top of that he nearly was about to give up at that moment. But than as he thought further he began to smile still looking at the ground.

Sasuke was sitting a view meter away leaning against the rock. Sasuke looked into the sky deep in thought, thinking about the same scene. He looked over to Naruto noticing that he looked at the ground with a dumb grin. He was very annoyed about it because he definitely knew that Naruto was thinking about him.

"Does this hurt or is that normal?" the Uchiha boy asked cold

Naruto suddenly looked up surprised and looked over to Sasuke with a questioning face.

"Maybe Sakura's hit did more damage as expected." Sasuke said with a little smirk.

"What was that?" Naruto screamed with and angry face.

"Maybe you should let check up your brain, if you even have one."

Naruto jumped up screaming at Sasuke with fire in his eyes.

"Wanna get trouble?"

And Sasuke did the same. "Bring it on!"

Sakura walked angry to the boys screaming with deadly eyes.

"Stop that immediately or I …" but both cut her sentence screaming at her simultaneously. "Stay out of it."

But then all present suddenly stopped acting and froze as they felt an incredible amount of chakra filling the area but they couldn't tell where the Chakra came from. Then suddenly the door of the House opened and a little old woman walked through it followed by Jiraiya. She looked angry at the two boys still froze in their fighting stance locking at her. _„It must be her. But how is this possible."_ Naruto Sasuke and Sakura thought. Even Kakashi was surprised about that even that he knew that she is very strong.

"My name is Chyoko Hanataba. And first of all I do not appreciate a fight in this area without my permission"

The boys slowly moved out of their stance and turned to the mysterious woman. They looked closer at her perhaps to find out how she was able to create that immense chakra.

"Let me introduce..." Jiraiya tried to say but Chyoko suddenly cut his sentence.

"I guess their is no need for that." She looked at Kakashi and said. „You with the covered Sharingan eye … you must be Kakashi, the copy ninja." she said.

"That's right. It's an honor to meet you." He bowed his head in servility.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were shocked. _"How could she know about the Sharingan eye? Jiraiya must have told her … right?" _they thought.

Then Chyoko looked at Sasuke. "And you are an Uchiha. And if I'm not mistaken your name is Sasuke … the one who was cursed by Orochimaru."

Sasuke was still shocked about the fact that she knew them already. He still believed that Jiraiya told her about him and the others but he wasn't quite sure. He was still irritated by the immense Chakra still filling the area.

Then Chyoko turned to Naruto. "And you are obviously the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi ..."

She looked at him and her face got an even angrier expression. "I can't believe your father sealed that demon in your body."

After that words Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura shouted out loud "WHAAAT?"

Kakashi looked a little worried because he knew that this would happen some day … but he didn't expect now. …and Jiraiya only thought _"OH NO!"._

"M … my father … was the … Fourth?"

Then suddenly Chyoko hit Jiraiya with her wandering stick at his knee and yelled at him while Jiraiya began to perform the 'I wanna be a flamingo' dance with a painfully face shouting "AY AY AY AY AY!"

"YOU BASTARD DIDN'T TELL HIM?" she yelled at him.

"I … I wasn't allowed too. The … the council forbid it." He answered frightened

"Those damn bastards. Have they no feeling's at all?" she said and turned her head to Naruto. She looked at him still with an angry face and thought _"What were you going through all this time?"_

Naruto looked shocked at Chyoko while Sasuke and Sakura looked surprised at him. They couldn't believe what they just heard. But as they thought about it they noticed the similarity. In Naruto's mind there was only one thought. _"My father … the Fourth?"_

Chyoko walked to Naruto and looked at him with a serious and sad face. "Your father was the Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato."

"You knew him?" he said surprised.

"Sure. He was my student too."

Thousands of questions raced through his mind but he couldn't decide which one to ask first.

"I will tell you about him ... but not now." She said and the she turned around moving right back to Jiraiya. On the half way she suddenly stopped and looked at Sakura with the angry face she had all the time. Sakura winced as she recognized the piercing look of Chyoko.

"Who are you?" she asked Sakura but she was too afraid to answer.

"She came along to help us at the training."

Chyoko looked at Jiraiya "Tsunade's student … right?"

Jiraiya nodded and both of them looked over to her. She didn't feel comfortable about that. She was scared by Chyoko because she had a feeling hat Chyoko didn't like her.

"Why are you here?" she asked Sakura.

"I ... I'm a medical ninja. I will take care of all injuries caused by the training."

"A medical Ninja … hmm?" She said with shaking her head. Then she walked further to where she was standing before and turned around again facing the two boys.

Sakura felt misplaced. She didn't fell very comfortable in Chyoko's presents. It looked like Chyoko couldn't stand her but she didn't know the reason why.

"Well then. Let me welcome you to the training ground 'HELLS KEEP'. First I tell you the rules. **Rule number one:** No fighting in this area without my permission. **Rule number two:** As long as I don't allow you you'll not go inside the house. Understand?"

"And why?"

"Because I said it, reason enough." She said with a dominant voice.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her with a questioning face.

"And now … before I decide to train you, I have to test you."

"Test us?" Naruto asked surprised while Sasuke just looked at her with an angry face.

Sasuke was questioning the whole thing and thought. _"This old ghoul will train me? Who the hell does she think she is?"._ Chyoko noticed Sasukes face and could almost tell his thoughts.

But she ignored it and continued. "Attack me with all you've got!" she said to the boys.

Both of them where shocked about what they just heard.

"Do you have any problem with that?"

"Are you nuts? We would kill you if we do." Sasuke said and similar he thought _"As if I even care."_

"Don't let my look influence you. I'm not as frail as I look." She said with a smiling face.

"Bu ... but we can't attack you seriously, baa-chan. *hmpf*"

Instantly Naruto had her walking stick right in his face causing him to wiggle back.

"Don't ever call me that again … **Rule number three.**"

Sasuke suddenly froze because he didn't even saw her moving. Naruto struggled a little with a red line crossway's his face and looked at her frightened. The eyes of the two boys widened to saucers staring at the old woman. _"…Scary woman…"_ They both thought.

**AN: And that was Chapter 6 and I hope you like it. I also introduced here my first OC Chyoko Hanataba**** and I tell you that she has a large roll in this story which you will see in the next chapters.**

**Next Chapter:**** Two boys vs. the old witch**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The boys vs. the old witch

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the old woman still froze about her last action. She threw her wandering stick at Naruto so fast that they couldn't eve saw her movements. Chyoko stood there as she never had moved the last view seconds and they questioned to themselves how she could do that.

Chyoko was still angry about the "BAA-CHAN" thing. Even about the fact that she is very old and also looks like a grandma she was very pissed when someone called her baa-chan. She slowly walked away from her house to an open space of the area what seems to be a good fighting place. There where no rocks or other objects in the way that could disturb anyone.

The Boys stood where they were watching the old woman. Meanwhile Sakura got close to Jiraiya standing right next to watch the coming scene.

"Is she serious, sensei?" she asked worried.

"You can bet on it." He said with a smile.

Kakashi lifted his Forehead protector and revealed his Sharingan-eye. He was exited very much about the fight coming up and won't miss anything … if possible.

"Now … will you two just stand there and look at me like scared cats all day or will you finally attack me?" Chyoko said trying to push the boys a little.

"You can't be serious." Sasuke said. "Hmm … wimps." She provoked them and it worked. She managed to get the two boys angry. Sasuke was the first to react and attacked the old woman. He speeded up clenched his fist and aimed for her head. But as he just was about to hit her she blocked his fist with one finger and said

"That you're calling an attack?" as she rapidly gave him two slaps on his face causing him to struggle back half the way he came.

Naruto was very shocked about her speed causing a shiver down his spine. Sasuke was shocked too and stared at her with a frightened face. The only who could match up with her movements were Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"I told you to attack me with all you've got. And don't worry. I'll try to not hurt you so bad." She screamed at them and already got a little angry because of their behavior. Sasuke was still shocked and angry at the same time. Then he noticed Naruto who had moved right next to him. Naruto stood there looking at Chyoko with a determined expression.

"She's good." he spoke quietly.

Sasuke put him self together and also looked at her with a serious expression. "Damn right you are."

"How about we stop our differences for a while and work together." Naruto suggested and Sasuke wasn't glad about that but he had no choice.

"Hmm … okay. But don't get any wrong ideas. I still want a rematch."

"Me too." Naruto said with a little smile as he still looked at Chyoko.

"So … any idea?" Sasuke asked him.

Naruto began to smile and looked at Sasuke.

"How about we use the same tactic like we did against Zabusa?"

Sasuke looked at him questioningly at first but then he began to smile too. "… then let's start."

Jiraiya could her them talking and was wondering what they were up too. Kakashi heard that too and after he recognized what they meant his eyes formed to a smile as he mumbled. "This is getting interesting."

Chyoko watched the two boys talking to each other. She has noticed that the two boys can't really stand each other. But she was glad as she saw that they began to work together.

"Are you giving up already?" she asked them to push them a little further.

"No chance. It's my turn now." He said as he crossed the forefingers and the middle fingers of both hands. "Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu".

Then in an instant about fifty Naruto-Clones appeared from out of nowhere. Chyoko looked a little surprised and wondering what Naruto was up to with this amount of Shadow-Clones. Kakashi watched the scene excited while Jiraiya and Sakura glared at him with question marks above their heads.

Then suddenly the Shadow-Clones attacked Chyoko. She hit every Shadow-Clone coming in range with her fists and they instantly vanished in a puff. While she destroyed the Clones she thought _"This attack is even worse than Sasuke's. What is he thinking?"_

As Chyoko nearly destroyed the half of the Shadow-Clones she suddenly noticed Sasuke right behind the Shadow-Clones holding a large Shuriken in his hand. She began twisting around fast and threw back the rest of the Shadow-Clones which puffed away. As she stopped her rotating there were only a few other Clones and Sasuke standing in front of her and she was wondering what's coming next.

Jiraiya still looked questioning at Sasuke and wondered where the Shuriken came from. Sakura smiled as she recognized the attack and Kakashi still sat on the rock with a big smile under his mask.

"Demon Wind Shuriken … Windmill of Shadows!" Sasuke shouted as he began to throw the Shuriken right against Chyoko.

She looked at the Shuriken heading right at her and questioning what this is all about. She cached it easily with her left hand and suddenly saw another Shuriken heading right at her. At the first moment she was surprised but then she felt something …

As the second Shuriken flew right at her feet she began to suddenly began to smile. She jumped above and the Shuriken flew right under her feet and was about to pass her. Then suddenly she jumped on the Shuriken and kicked it into the ground. Instantly the Shuriken vanished in a poof and it transformed into Naruto whose head was right under her feet in soil. Sasuke and the rest of the clones stared at her with a shocked expression.

Underneath Kakashi's mask the smile decreased and he thought _"Well it was worth a try."_ Sakura was shocked and worried about Naruto and was about to run to him, but Jiraiya's hand held her back. He looked seriously at the scene and thought _"Oh boy … even that attack distracted her it still was a bad idea … poor Naruto."_

"Did you really think I will fall for that one?" She asked him and turned her head to the Shuriken in his head and cracked it so that the Shuriken vanished in a poof. Then all other Shadow-Clones vanished and Chyoko climbed down from Naruto who still lied there without moving. "But that still proofed one thing. You two are a good team."

Naruto stood suddenly up with a dizzy looking face and wobbled back and forth turning his head randomly in any direction as he were drunk and said.

"Who am I … What am I doing here?" He said looking disorientated around. Then he looked at Chyoko and asked "What are you doing in my garden?"

Chyoko put her hand on Narutos hand and turned him in her direction. She injected a little bit of Chakra in his head and he suddenly recovered looking surprised at Chyoko.

Then she removed his hand from his head and said "Well … now you saw that I am still able to fight. So will you finally get serious or what?"

Naruto looked a little frightened at her. After what happened he hadn't any idea what she wanted from them. Chyoko looked at the still surprised Sasuke who hadn't moved since he threw the Shuriken and asked him.

"What's your strongest attack?" He looked at her surprised and began to think what to say.

But suddenly Naruto answered for him. "The Chidori" Chyoko looked back at Naruto.

"And yours?"

"Rasengan." She looked at Naruto for a view seconds remembering Minato said the same thing to her.

"Well … then you two both attack me with those attacks."

Naruto and Sasuke both screamed surprised "What?"

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to me. I assure you."

Naruto looked at her for a moment before he nodded. Then he turned around and walked over to Sasuke. As he got next to him he turned around. Sasuke had calm down again and asked Naruto "What do you think?" "I don't think this is a good idea." He answered worried. Sasuke gained a little smile.

"But if she wants it …" he said as he stretched his right hand down to the ground and created a Chidori. "… then she gets it."

Naruto still looked at Chyoko with a worried face as he raised his left hand sideward and created a Rasengan in his palm.

Chyoko watched that scene without any expression in her face. She began to concentrate on her Chakra and forced it into her eyes and her eye color changed from brown to light blue. _"Now lets see what you've got." _she thought

"Here we go." The boys screamed as they started to attack Chyoko.

Sakura's sight:

As they said those words both of them vanished instantly. Sakura froze as she saw them vanishing and in the next moment a shockwave of air made her way through the area coming from the direction of Chyoko. As Sakura looked at her she saw the boys standing right in front of her both with their arms stretched and touching Chyoko's gut ... and Chyoko was pointing both of their forearms with her forefinger.

Jiraiya's sight:

He saw both of them began to run to her with an incredible speed that Jiraiya was barely able to track them. Then the boys stretched their hands. Naruto stretched his right hand with the Rasengan in it and Sasuke stretched his with the Chidori in it. A moment before they touched Chyoko she instantly pointed her finger on their forearms and the Rasengan and the Chidori vanished an instant before the hands ended at Chyoko's gut.

Kakashi's sight:

With his Sharingan eye Kakashi was able see all their movement's even their Chakra-flows. After they spoke the boy's forced their Chakra into their feet to increase their speed. Then they started to run at Chyoko and stretched their attacking arms. Then just before they reached Chyoko she pointed their forefingers in both of their forearms and injected chakra in there. Then he saw the attacks vanishing. But he wasn't able to say how she managed to do it. One of his theories was that the Chakra she injected in forced the Chakra of the boy's to collapse and their attacks puffed away instantly and caused the shockwave.

The boy's sight:

The boys were both perplex about what happened. They didn't even recognize anything. They just felt her fingers on their forearms and a little bit of strange chakra in there. Then suddenly their attacks vanished.

Chyoko's sight:

Through her eyes she saw the chakra the boy's were using and the part they weren't using. She saw that they increase their speed by pushing Chakra into their feet. As they came closer she observed the Chakra in their body carefully to see its character. As the boys where half the way she recognized the Charka's character and mold the necessary amount of Chakra into her fingers. As they where close enough she pointed her forefinger at their forearms and inject her Chakra into their arms. Her Chakra modified all their using Chakra into air and released it right before they hit her. Meanwhile she also molds Chakra into her gut and created a little shield to block their punches.

But this stunt consumed most of her resources and she felt tired and out powered because of her old body. She nearly fainted and suddenly began to sway. Naruto and Sasuke react instantly and hold her before she would fall to there ground.

Naruto asked her worried "Baa-chan, are you all right?"

She put herself together and said "Of course I am."

She raised her head again and looked at Naruto for a view moments.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he quickly jumped away as he thought _"Bad place"._

Then she suddenly gave him the _"Look what's up there"_ uppercut and he flew in a high arc finally impacting into the rock Kakashi was sitting a moment ago. Chyoko said angry still with her hitting hand straight up "Don't call me, baa–chan!"

Sakura quickly ran to Naruto to look at him while Kakashi moved next to Jiraiya covering his Sharingan eye with his forehead protector again. With a drop at his head he said to Jiraiya with a merry voice. "She remembers me at Tsunade." Jiraiya shook his head as he said "No … she can be much worse."

…_At the Hokage place…_

Tsunade: "Ha chhoooo … ahh … I hope I didn't catch a cold …"

…_a little later at Hells Keep…_

It was already dark and in front of Chyoko's house the 6 Shinobi sat around a campfire witch brought light into the mysterious training ground. Chyoko sat between Jiraiya and Kakashi and towards them sat Sakura between Naruto and Sasuke. There wasn't much of talking at the scene because Jiraiya was drinking sake, Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha Paradise and Chyoko stared into the fire and the younger Shinobi were all deep in thought.

Sasuke was looking at Chyoko and wondering how this old ghoul could manage to wipe his Chidori out with just one finger. And also he wondered about her speed and strength at the fight and on the other hand she seemed to could barely stand straight without her walking stick. _"What is she?"_

Naruto sat there with a sulky face still angry about the bandage he has to wear after Chyoko crushed him into the rock. _"I know this woman for about 2 hours and I already hate her. She is even worse than granny Tsunade. Hmmm… perhaps they're related. It has to be." _He thought while staring at her.

Meanwhile Sakura stared into the fire and looked a little bit sad. She was also thinking about Chyoko and still asked herself why Chyoko looked at her with hatred. _"I don't understand it. I didn't do anything but it seems Chyoko hates me. And it looks like she already knew that Tsunade is my master. Does she hate me because she hates her?" _she asked herself.

A few minutes past and Chyoko suddenly began to look at Naruto.

"Well then … Since we have time I think you want to hear a little bit of your father."

All present people looked up to Chyoko and even Kakashi stopped reading and put his book into his pocket. Naruto looked surprised at her. He didn't forget about to ask her but he wasn't sure how to asked her.

"Do you wanna talk alone or shall I tell it in front of your friends here." She said and began to look at Sakura and Sasuke.

They looked at Naruto and were hoping that he allowed her to tell about the fourth in front of them because they also wanted to know how he was. Naruto looked at his masters and afterwards at his teammates.

His face got a little smile and he said to Chyoko. "I'm sure my friends also want to hear about my father."

She smiled and began the story.

"First of all, for instance that you didn't know, Jiraiya here was the master of Minato. He brought him and his other two teammates here just like he brought you three. And as I saw him the first time I already knew that he would become a strong Shinobi. I could tell it from his look and his behavior. He already was very skilled as he came here. He was the first one who managed to attack me successful."

The three young Shinobi looked suddenly surprised at her. After they saw how strong she was they tried to imagine how strong the fourth must have been.

"But don't get me wrong." She continued "He made it not further than you boys. He just forced me to dodge him a few times before I had the chance to nullify his Rasengan. He really was a skilled one." She said the last words with a smile on her face as she looked over to Jiraiya which also smiled.

"Ha ha … I remember it as it happened yesterday. I'll never forget your surprised face as he suddenly stood right in front of you." Jiraiya said laughing.

"Maybe, but I'll never forget your dumb face as I nailed you at the door of my house after you tried to attack me." She said and Jiraiya suddenly stopped laughing and began to blush.

The others began to laugh about Chyoko's story and Jiraiya's red face.

After a view moments of laugh Naruto asked Chyoko further. "Chyoko-sama, how was my father like."

"Well, how could I describe him?" she began to look into the sky while she thought about some matching words. "Hmm … he was very handsome and polite … clever and very smart … he was just quite the opposite of you."

Jiraiya just spit all the sake out he was about to drink ... all over Kakashi who wasn't very pleased by that. Naruto's face instantly turned into a red sulky grimace with eyes like tea saucers. Sakura quickly moved her hand to her mouth and began slightly to giggle while Sasuke just screamed out a loud "HA!".

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Naruto yelled out with a very angry voice while Kakashi dried his face from Jiraiya's sake.

"Sorry GAKI but it's just the truth. You're nothing like him except for your look."

Naruto jumped up and yelled with fire in his eyes. "DAMN YOU OLD BAG. I'LL PROVE YOU THAT I'LL BE LIKE MY FATHER."

Chyoko just shook her head and looked at him a little angry. "That's the proof … you're all like your mother."

Naruto instantly froze as he heard that and even the other present began to look surprised about her last words. "Hmmm … Now that you mentioned it. I always asked me to whom his behavior reminds me." Jiraiya said looking at Naruto. "M … my mother?" Naruto stuttered. "That's right kid. You're all like your mother. She also was very hot-tempered and couldn't keep her mouth shut and got herself permanently into trouble."

Naruto's emotions went crazy. All this years he asked himself who his father was. But he never thought about his mother.

"You knew my mother too?"

"Wait a minute. You even don't know about your mother?"

*BASH* Chyoko suddenly stroke Jiraiya on the head so he made a sideward back flip landing on his face with his feet straight up a few meters away.

"YOU ASSHOLE. HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL NOT EVEN TELL HIM ABOUT HIS MOTHER?" Jiraiya slowly got up from the punch with a big bump on his head.

"Why are you hitting me? I forgot about his mother already. And on top of that why are you just hitting me for that nobody told him?"

"BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT, BAKA!"

While Jiraiya slowly walked back to his place Naruto looked to the ground thinking about his parents he never knew and it made him sad. Sakura saw that and it nearly broke her heart seeing him like this. And even Sasuke felt with him. He tried imagining how it would be not even lose his parents like he did but to never knew them. He thought that it had to be much harder.

"But don't think too much about it now kid." Chyoko said and Naruto looked over to her. "I will tell you all I know about them and help you to get to know them." She said with a little smile on her face.

This made him feeling better a bit and he also smiled at her.

"But not today ... It's already late and we all have to get some sleep before we start the training." She said and rose up to her feet.

All of them could see how hard it was for her to stand straight and were a little worried about her.

"You're alright?" Jiraiya asked her and stood up trying to help her.

"Not really. But tomorrow I'll be good as new." She said to him with a smile.

Jiraiya looked surprised for a second until he recognized what she meant and then also began to smile.

"So … while the strong men here will build the tents, Sakura will come with me." Chyoko said looking at the pink haired girl.

Sakura was a little surprised but nodded immediately and stood up. Then she walked with Chyoko into the house and the others began to build up the tents.

_***Chyoko's house***_

As they entered the house it was very dark in there and Sakura couldn't even see a thing. But as Chyoko walked through the room she just raised her hand a bit and suddenly all candles in the room began to ignite. Sakura froze instantly as she saw this. Chyoko stopped and turned around.

"What's up?"

"Eh … nothing." The pinkette said and moved on.

She looked through the room and recognized that there where only a rocking chair and many shelves and chests … but no table, no other chair and not even a bed or something. _"How can someone live in here?"_ she asked herself as she followed Chyoko.

Chyoko walked to a chest and opened it. Sakura took a look in there and saw many things … Tools … Knifes … many scrolls and many other things. Sakura wondered what Chyoko will take out of the chest. She took a scroll out of there. Then she closed the chest and reached up to a shelf for an ink bottle with a brush in it.

After that she walked in the middle of the room and laid down all the things. She took the brush and rapidly began to paint a seal on the floor around her.

_What's she doing?"_ she asked herself but was mere surprised by the speed the old woman had painting the seal. After a few seconds Chyoko stopped and putted the brush back into the ink bottle. She sat right into the middle of the seal and took the scroll.

"Come here Sakura."

Sakura did as she were told and sat down right in front of her.

"Would you mind if I lend a little bit of your blood?"

"Ehm … sure." Sakura said and she pulled a kunai out of her pocket.

Chyoko opened the scroll and rolled it out right between her and Sakura. Sakura was impressed how many seals and signs on the scroll were written. She recognized it as a medical and regeneration jutsu. She saw something like that while she trained with Tsunade but she never saw anything so complex like this one.

"Well Sakura … Please drip some blood right in the middle of the scroll on the round seal."

She nodded and cut herself into her hand with the kunai. After that she placed her hand a few inches over the seal and clenched her fist so that the blood dropped on the scroll. After that she used a medical jutsu and healed her wound.

"Now listen. We both have to form the hand signs written from the left to the right, understood?" Sakura nodded and prepared for the first sign and waited on a command from Chyoko.

"Just go ahead and form the signs. I'll catch up with your speed." Chyoko said and Sakura began to perform the hand signs one after another and Chyoko did it to watching Sakura.

After about a minute and nearly hundred hand signs later they were finished and the pinkette looked at Chyoko for what happened next. Chyoko just touched the middle sign where Sakura's blood was dropped and her hand began slightly to glow for a view seconds. Then Chyoko pulled her hand back and all the blood on the seal had vanished.

"That's it. Now you have to do me one more favour. Go to the chest in the right corner and bring me the clothes in there."

Sakura nodded and did so. As she opened the chest she looked at a black tank top with red sign on the back which she never saw before. And under the tank top there were tight black leather pants which could fit her.

_Does she really want to wear this?"_ She tried to imagine the little old woman in this outfit and it gave her the creeps. _"Great … I never get this picture out of my head."_ And the inner Sakura tried to do so by hitting herself with a sledgehammer.

"What are you waiting for?" Chyoko asked her with an angry voice and Sakura suddenly turned und quickly moved to her with the cloths and laid them down right next to Chyoko.

"Now you can go." Chyoko said and closed her eyes while she began to meditate.

Sakura turned and moved to the door and was a little depressed how Chyoko talked to her the whole time. As she just reached the door knob Chyoko suddenly said.

"Sakura … You've done well."

Sakura got a little smile on her face and said "Thank you." before she walked out.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello again. Thanks for the reviews. Before we go on I wanted to make something clear: Many people asked what about Hinata. I know I put you on the rack by waiting so long for her real appearance or especially for the reason for her sudden change. I ****want to apologize for that but since I started to write this story I had planned it all out where and when she will show up. **

**But since I started to update the story frequently I recognized that I had to work a little more on my writing style and I think that the chapters are a little short in my opinion. And to tell the truth: The last ****two Chapters were originally split into two (or by means four). But since I had the time to read more and more stories I realized that a short chapter just teases the reader more and more and the story will get uninteresting.**

**So I decided to enlarge the chapters and fuse future chapters together to go further in the story faster.**

**So beginning with the next chapter (Chapter 9) I will enlarge them to go on with the story further.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto ………… unfortunately**

Chapter 8: Let the training begin

*** Unknown Hideout***

Inside a dark cave a man was kneeing in front of something what seems to be an altar. The man had silver spiky hair and wore a black cloak. Under his cloak he wore black trousers and a fishnet tank top and around his hips he wore a red sash and on its left side there was the golden hilt of a sword visible.

The man appeared to be praying or meditating as he was suddenly interrupted. A man appeared right behind him form out of nowhere. He whore a similar cloak and a white mask with black crossed lines. The silver haired guy began to speak without even opening his eyes.

"I hope you have a good reason to disturb me in my meditation, Tora."

"My apologies Ryo-sama but if have interesting news from Hell's Keep."

Ryo suddenly opened his eyes, stood up and turned around. He looked at Tora with no expression in his face. A shiver run down Tora's spine by Ryo's piercing look. Although he looked every time like that he couldn't get used to it. Ryo's right eye was light green and it seemed he was blind on it. The other eye was red with a yellow cross through is iris. Those eyes gave anyone the creeps who saw them.

Tora putted himself together and began to say "A view hours ago a group of 5 Shinobi headed for Hell's Keep. They may already arrived by now."

Ryo's expression didn't change and he spoke with the same calm voice as before. "Can you say anything about the Shinobi?"

"They are Konoha ninja's. 4 men and a girl. One of them wore his forehead protector over his left eye and the leader of the group had white long hair."

Ryo looked down to the ground. "Jiraiya and obviously Kakashi the copy ninja." Ryo said.

"And one of the younger ones had the Uchiha sign on his jacket."

"Uchiha?" Ryo said with a little surprise ness in his voice. After a few moments of silence he continued "I want Hojo to keep en eye on them."

Tora nodded and disappeared immediately.

"Hmm … this can be very interesting." Ryo spoke to himself.

*** Hells Keep ***

Later that night Kakashi, Jiraiya and Sakura already felt asleep in their tents but Naruto had problems to fall asleep. He thought about his parents and what Chyoko said earlier. _"I'm all like my mother. Hmmm … I wonder how she looked like?"_ he asked himself

Sasuke lied in his tent and also had problems to sleep. The performance he saw today from Chyoko made him doubt about all what he learned from Orochimaru. In the last 3 years he learned many jutsu and also specialized his Chidori. After the long training he was equal with Orochimaru although he didn't show him and even fooled Kabuto. But as he saw how Chyoko easily stopped both their attacks he thought that he wasn't so good after all. And he decided to train very hard to get stronger and surpass Naruto and take his revenge.

*** Meanwhile in Chyoko's house ***

Chyoko was still meditating in the middle of the seal she painted on the floor. She was surrounded by innumerable glimmer in all colors ant they glided through her body one after another. She kept concentrating and not even moved a bit on the outside … but in her mind there were plenty activities.

** Chyoko's mind **

With her eyes closed Chyoko sat in a dark room surrounded by many silhouettes of persons who watched her. On after another moved to her and touched her head for a few seconds and then moved back to his original position as the next one did the same. After a while a deep male voice began to speak.

"Are you sure you wanna do that again?"

"Do you think I shouldn't train them?" she asked still with her eyes closed.

"I mean the ritual. You can train them in your current form as well." The voice said.

"I'm sick of this body and I can train them better after the ritual." She answered.

Then a female voice began to speak "Sure, but we're worried that you will try to break the rules."

Chyoko opened her eyes and looked at the silhouettes in front of her. "When I do, then it's my own choice … and I will take responsibility for my doing."

Another voice began to speak who sounded like a kid. "It isn't your fault that Ryo betrayed you. You're not responsible for that."

Chyoko got a sad expression. "I am responsible for my children and their actions." After that her face instantly changed angry. "And I will take care of that no matter what."

The silhouettes continued to alternately touching her without any further words.

*** Hells Keep outside of Chyoko's house ***

Sasuke and Naruto finally felt asleep and began to dream about their fight in the woods.

***Flashback start:

"SHIT!". Naruto said as he looked up and saw all the Sasuke-Clones had created a Chidori in their right hands. _"That's really bad."_ He thought as he looked at hundreds of Sasukes with a fully charged Chidori.

The Sasuke clones began to speak simultaneously "This is the end for you!".

Naruto looked shocked at the Clones _"How could he possibly manage to do that much!"_ he thought but he was interrupted by the first Sasuke who stood nearest at him and attacked.

Sasuke stretched his arm in Naruto's direction and tried to hit him with the Chidori. But Naruto quickly jumped backwards right in time to avoid the attack. As he flew back wards Sasuke began to smile and said "Wrong decision."

Narutos eyes widened as he saw the Chidori from Sasukes hand moved out of his hand like a hidden sword and hit him straight into the gut. All the electricity went through his body and he felt a pain he never experienced before. He felt like ten thousands of needles hitting him simultaneously all over the body and he began to scream.

He landed on the ground and the Chidori still wandered through his body. After a view moments the electricity vanished but the pain was still there. He wanted to hold the paining parts of his body but it was impossible to hold them all at a time. He began to roll on the ground back and forth still feeling the pain.

"How does it feel Naruto? It will hurt even more before I finish you for good."

Naruto finally recovered himself a bit and began to stand up even if his body hurts like hell. He looked around him seeing all the other Sasukes waiting to do the same again.

"I have to come up with something … quick!" he said to himself and tried to figure out a way of this situation.

Then suddenly the next Sasuke began to run at him. He quickly forced his Chakra into his feet and began to jump back like he did last time.

"Same mistake again." Sasuke said and again the Chidori move out of his arm like before. In the last moment Naruto stomped on the ground and quickly move sideward so the Chidori missed him. As Sasuke passed him he kicked him and Sasuke vanished in a puff. Naruto stomped on the ground again and glided a few meters before he finally came to a stop.

He turned around quickly because he felt something behind him and he was right because the next Sasuke was going to attack him. He dodged this one to and punched him so the Clone disappeared. And then again the next attacked.

After dodging 3 more clones Sasuke they suddenly stopped attacking and wait.

"Not bad Naruto. But can you dodge them all?" Sasuke asked Naruto while he was hidden in all of his Clones so Naruto couldn't make out his position. Naruto froze for a moment as he realized that Sasuke was right. All of a sudden the whole scene began to run in slow motion.

"_He's right. I can't dodge them all. … is this the end?"_ he thought as he looked at all the Sasuke's prepared for attacking him. _"This isn't right … It can't end like this …"_ Naruto thought about all his preparations for the fight.

He talked with Jiraiya about all possibilities but he didn't think of something like that. _"All the training for nothing?"_ he thought desperately and was already giving up but then he suddenly came up with something. _"Wait a minute!"_

"This is the end!" Sasuke said and then all his Clones began to attack Naruto.

Naruto quickly looked around like he was searching for something. "Damn … I can't tell … Okay then …" he looked back at the Clones right in front of him.

"It's a long shot but my only hope." He said and putted his hands together and formed the tiger seal. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. As the first Clones were only a few meters away from striking range Naruto opened his eyes again and yelled "RELEASE!"

Instantly the whole scene changed and Naruto found himself standing right in front of Sasuke who was still down on one of his knees in the crater where Naruto kicked him with his FOX DANCE still surrounded by the 5 Shadow Clones he created for that.

Naruto took a deep breath and said "Nice try Sasuke."

Sasuke was shocked. He didn't though that Naruto could see through his Gen-jutsu. Even he hadn't managed to get the Magenkyo Sharingan by now he trained hard with Orochimaru to create a similar Gen-jutsu to the Tsukuyomi. But Naruto could escape even if he wasn't really sure whether he was caught in a Gen-jutsu or not.

"_Impossible. How could he …"_Sasuke thought but was interrupted by Naruto.

"I thought you could do better than using such stupid tricks."

After that Naruto's clones suddenly disappeared and he instantly felt weaker because all of their tiredness went back to the original Naruto at once.

"Stupid trick's ha? Look who's talking." Sasuke said with confidence while he stood up.

"You're the one who said just a minute before that you're just warmed up. And look at you now. Maybe you're not so tough after all."

Naruto breathed heavily but pulled himself together and said. "Maybe I bluffed a little. But I've still enough power to beat you."

But this was only half the truth. He knew that he had not much Chakra left because of his FOX DANCE. But the same goes for Sasuke. The Gen-Jutsu he just used used up most of his Chakra reserves. He only had enough power for one shot. And he prepared for it.

Sasuke stretched his right arm down and created a last Chidori. Naruto opened his right palm and created a Rasengan. "Deja vue." He said with a smile on his face as he looked at Sasuke.

"That's enough. Stop that!" Jiraiya screamed and jumped down from his tree.

As he landed on the ground he suddenly felt a pain in his right leg and suddenly fell down on his knees.

"What's that?" he screamed and looked back at his leg and was quite shocked.

Kabuto was still alive and held Jiraiya's leg. His hand glow green because he used a medical jutsu on Jiraiya.

"He he … no interference." He said heavily laughing.

"Damn you …" Jiraiya said angry and instantly created a Rasengan in his right palm and punched it on Kabuto causing him to fly into the darkness of the forest. But he wasn't able to stand up and couldn't interfere the fight.

"You're right Naruto!" Sasuke said with a smile a well

"But this time there will no one interfere." He said and began to attack Naruto with a loud scream. Naruto did the same and attacked Sasuke with his Rasengan. They collided with a big explosion which almost destroyed the nearby trees. Sasuke pushed out his Chidori like he did in the Gen-jutsu before and the Lightning rod move into Naruto's arm.

But Naruto's Rasengan did the same in Sasuke's hand. Caused by the Chidori the Rasengan was compressed into a whirling stick moving right into Sasukes arm. Both their attacks caused both their arms and Chakra coils a lot of damage and nearly ripped their arms of.

After the few moments the attacks were used up and Naruto and Sasuke were standing towards each other. Naruto had Sasukes fist in his palm and both of them were breathing heavily. They hardly had any chakra left and fought to remain consciousness. They remained in their positions for a few moments. But then Sasuke couldn't stand on his feet anymore and began to faint.

As Sasuke landed on his knees Naruto who could also barely stand spoke **"I win!"** just before he fainted too.

***Flashback end***

***The next morning in Hells Keep***

"GOOOD MORNING!" a young female voice sounded through the area and woke up all Shinobi in their tents. Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"What's wrong with you Sakura? Do you have to scream so loud?" he asked. Then suddenly his tent opened a little and a head came right trough.

Naruto froze as he saw the orange haired young woman which said "Do I look like Sakura, Gaki?"

"WAHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he jumped up. But he lost his grip and fell 10 meters backwards together with his tent. After he managed to get his head out of it he glared at the young handsome women which woke him up.

Meanwhile the other ones came out of their tents. Sakura yelled with closed eyes. "Baka Naruto! Can't you just wake up like a normal person? Huh?"

Sakura actually froze as she also saw the young woman. The woman was a little bigger than Sasuke and had a very sexy figure. She wore tight black leather pants and a black tank top. Sakura recognized the clothes because she brought those to Chyoko yesterday. But she couldn't believe it and was speechless. Even Sasuke was surprised but was the first who managed to speak.

"Who are you?"

The women began to giggle. "Don't you recognize me? It's me … Chyoko!"

"CHYOKO????" the three young Shinobi said surprised.

"That's right." Jiraiya said who came out of his tent.

"It's all her. Hmmm … but you look a little different than I remembered?"

"You think?" "Yes … You're … much younger." She began to look at her body and realized that Jiraiya was right.

"You're right." Then she began to smile again and looked over to Sakura. "Perhaps we overdid it a little with the blood!" Chyoko said and began to laugh.

"I … I caused this?" Sakura said with a stunned look on her face. **Inner Sakura: "WAY TO GO MEEE!!!"**

"Yes. It was your blood after all. Hmm … it may be also because you're very young. I never had a blood sacrifice from such a young girl." Chyoko said with a big smile as she looked at Sakura.

"HUH??" Sakura said with eyes like tea cups.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" Naruto yelled still with his head out of the tent.

"Stop yelling already. Just get up and clean yourself and after that I will explain it to all of you. And so they did.

After they cleaned their selves they stood right in front of Chyoko hearing her explanation.

"Well then I will make this short. I am the heir of an old bloodline called the Sierra and we are the keeper of the Spirit weapons."

"Spirit weapons?" Naruto and Sakura asked simultaneously.

"Yes. You see: Eons ago there were godlike creatures on the earth that fought evil demons. After they managed to bring peace to the world they were worried about the future. Even they had a long life span they were not immortal and so they chose to transform into spirits to remain their power eternally. But a few of them were chosen to be the keeper of the spirits … The Sierra. The Sierra should use the power of the Spirits and watch over the world. The Sierra created Hell's keep protecting the spirits and they gave her life for it. My ancestors were the chosen one to protect the spirits and this place but also to train worthy humans and gave them the power of the spirits in form of a weapon."

They young Shinobi listened carefully and were fascinated by that story. "That means you teach us to use weapons?" Naruto asked.

"No." They began to look at her questioningly. "I will just train your strength and mind."

"But you said you …"

"I know what I said. It will be all clear after you trained some time."

The young Shinobi's were still confused but accepted it for now.

"Well then Sasuke … Naruto." Chyoko said and the boys looked at her.

"You both go to the mountainside and each of you brings me two of the squared marmot stones."

"Is this part of the training?" the blonde asked.

"No, I just wanna renovate …" she said annoyed and then she yelled "OF COURSE IT'S PART OF THE TRAINING BAKA."

Naruto and Sasuke suddenly winced because of her frightening face.

"Now get moving." Chyoko said with a bossy voice

And so they did.

After a few minutes the boy's each stood right in front of two marmot stones. They were sweating because the stones weight almost 300 lbs. They looked at Chyoko with curious eyes what will happen next. Chyoko already had four ropes in her hand and move to the marmot stones.

She rolled out the ropes and as the boys looked at them they recognized that each rope was split into five strings with loops at one end. Sakura was also surprised and couldn't imagine what the loops are for and the boys couldn't either. Kakashi looks also puzzled at the ropes because he didn't know it either. Only Chyoko and Jiraiya knew it and a big grin appeared on the white haired Sannin's face.

Chyoko tied each stone with the normal end of the rope and gave the boys the other end with the loops. "Okay boys … Now put your fingers into the loops of each rope."

They did as they were told and looked puzzled at their fingers.

"Next mold some chakra into your fingers."

As they did the loops began to tighten.

"What the hell?" they said and tried to remove them but they couldn't.

Chyoko still looked at the boys and a little smile grew on her face.

"And now you will drag the stones around the house."

Their eyes widened to big saucers as they both screamed "WHAT?"

Sakura and even Kakashi looked surprised at her.

Chyoko was still smiling and said with a determine voice "You heard me. Now get moving!"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other still with their surprised look on their face.

Jiraiya smiled and thought _"This is going to be good."_

**AN: So the training has started. As I said the next chapter will be longer so stay tuned.**

**Next chapter: The trainings effect**

**Oh and by the way: It will be Hinata's first real appearance.**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: ****Hello again. As I promised this is a longer Chapter than the past ones.**

**And for all of you**** here is the long awaited "real" entrance of Hinata.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 9: The trainings effects

*** Konoha Hokage place***

Tsunade was sitting in her room and looked through the recording of her younger Shinobi. She took out a sheet and began to read and whispered.

"

**Hyuga Hinata. **

**Age: 16**

**Rank****: Chuunin**

**Abilities: Strong in close and mid range battle. Excellent Taijutsu and Ninjutsu abilities. Special abilities: Byakugan. **

**Team: non at the moment. **

**Accomplished missions. 12 D-rank, 8 C-rank, ****20 B-rank, 15 A-rank, 3 S-rank."**

**Mission Success**** rate: 95%**

Tsunade looked at the picture of Hinata in the record sheet which was still the picture of her as she came out of the academy. She got a sad expression as she looked at it and felt deep in thought. The suddenly a knock woke her up and her face changed to a serious expression again and she said.

"Come in." The door opened and a young girl entered the room closing the door behind her.

Her long blue hair was bound into a ponytail and two long streaks hang down her cheeks almost onto her shoulder. She clothed herself in a sleeveless one-piece black-colored dress with a purple banded sash bound around her hips on which her forehead protector was held also. The dress as a whole from the waist up seemed like it should be hard for her to breathe. Even though she was covered, it left very little to the imagination and accentuates her curves. It ended several inches above her knee and was split up to her waist on each side revealing tight black fishnet-shorts which covered half her tights. Her hands were covered with long finger-less gloves and they reached all over her forearms. A pair of long leather boots with small heels covered her feet almost to her knees. She looked emotionless at the fifth but her eyes were full of coldness as always.

Tsunade scrutinize her closely and asked herself what happened to the cute and shy girl she met three years ago.

"You called for me Hokage-sama." The girl said with an annoyed voice.

"First of all you should watch your voice. I told you that before." The old woman said loud with anger in her voice.

Hinata looked at her and remained silent. Tsunade calmed down a little and began to speak.

"Well … since your old team was dispended you hadn't received any missions yet. So I decided you will join the observation force of the Anbu. You will report there immediately and receive your orders." Hinata nodded and Tsunade continued.

"I managed to team you up with your old teammate Shino because you did right well with him." But Hinata showed no reaction and still looked at the blond Hokage which seemed really pissed off by that.

"Dismissed." She said and Hinata turned around and walked to the door.

On half the way Tsunade called her back and she stopped without turning around.

"Hinata. If you want to speak about something, you know you can visit me anytime." She said with a little worried voice.

Hinata just nodded and left the room. Tsunade's face instantly changed back to sadness after the door closed and she whispered.

"What happened my dear?"

***Hell's Keep***

Jiraiya and Chyoko were sitting on a wooden bench watching the two boys while Sakura took care of the breakfast. And Kakashi was on a rock near Naruto's and Sasuke's training ground reading his orange book. Sasuke already managed to move about forty meters with the marmot stones while Naruto didn't even manage to move them at all.

Sasuke pulled the stones one after another like he tried to punch somebody. It was very hard for him and he was almost exhausted after he did it for the last thirty minutes.

"_This is ridiculous. __This is no training, this is torture."_ Sasuke thought and looked back to Naruto who was still trying to move the stones.

"_Hmm … at least I do better than that moron."_

Naruto tried to pull the stones after him but hadn't any success with it.

"ARGH … stupid stones. How should I possibly do this without breakfast? I'm starving." He mumbled and began to move his feet's so fast and began running on the spot.

But with this he raised the dust and throwing it at Kakashi who was sitting right behind him.

"Naruto, would you please stop that?" he said annoyed. Naruto stopped and began to breath heavily.

Chyoko watched him and a drop ran down her head. "He isn't the smartest ninja, is he?" Jiraiya sighed heavily and just spitted out a short "Nope."

After a few moments Chyoko stood up and screamed. "Stop your actions and come her."

The two boys stopped and Naruto yelled. "And how we're supposed to do that? These damn ropes won't get of."

Chyoko got angry and yelled back. "If you would use your brain a little then you might notice that if you pull your chakra out of your fingers the ropes will let go."

Both boys looked surprised at their fingers and pulled out the chakra and the loops stretched like she said. They took the ropes of and went to Chyoko.

"First we're having breakfast and then I will tell you what you're doing wrong."

After they consumed their meal Chyoko began to explain the training.

"Well … What did you notice while you were pulling or in Naruto's case trying to pull the stones."

Naruto was about to say something but before he had the chance Chyoko said to him with an angry voice and an even angrier look. "And if you want to say that they're heavy I will hurt you so badly that your scream will be heard at all five Kage's office." And with that Naruto kept silent.

Then Sasuke began to speak. "It uses up way to much energy to pull them like this."

"That's because you don't use your chakra." She answered.

"Our chakra?" Naruto asked and didn't have any clue what Chyoko meant. Sasuke thought about it and suddenly recognized what she meant.

"You have to use your chakra to increase your power in the same way you use your chakra to increase your speed."

And even Naruto got what she meant. "Oh. I see." He said

But Chyoko instantly replied with a annoyed face "I doubt that."

Naruto jumped suddenly up and yelled at her "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN. I'M NOT DUMB YOU RED HAIRED WITCH."

But she remained calm and just said "Then show me like he does." and pointed over to Sasuke who already continued the training and moved the stones easier then before.

"WHAT?" he screamed out surprised and ran to his stones. "I'll show it to all of you, believe it." He said as he put his fingers into the loops and began to move the stones and to everyone's surprise he managed to move them like Sasuke did.

Chyoko began to smile and said. "He's eager. I give him that."

*** Konoha: Hyuga Compound***

Hinata was in her room preparing to enter the observation force. She left the door of her room open and a young Hyuga girl watched her packing with a depressed face. It was her little sister Hanabi and she looked exactly like Hinata as she was twelve years old except for the long hair. Hanabi was worried about her sister ever since Hinata had changed. She didn't know what happened and she was very worried about her and sometimes she was also scared of her.

"What do you want?" Hinata asked roughly.

She had noticed Hanabi since she began to watch her and was very upset about it.

"I … I want you to ask where you're going sister." Hanabi asked her with a shy and scared voice.

"I have a mission." She said with a cold and angry voice as she finished her packing.

"I see." A deep man voice suddenly said. Hanabi froze instantly as she recognized her father was standing right behind her.

"Hinata. Before you leave I have to talk to you." He said with a calm voice.

"I've not much time." Hinata said and opened her backpack again and checked if she didn't forget something.

She did that probably to avoid looking at him for some reason and he felt that but he continued.

"Hinata, the council has decided that you're old enough to get married." Hinata suddenly stopped acting for a second but she immediately continued checking her backpack without any saying.

"Don't you want to say something, Hinata?" he asked and she immediately replied.

"There's nothing to say. If the council made a decision then so it will be." She said cold causing her little sister to tremble frightened.

"Well then you will accept it?" he asked but didn't get any reaction of her.

His face changed to a sad expression and he continued.

"Well then … the arrangements will be set while you're on your mission." Hinata finally closed her back pack again and put it on her shoulder.

She turned around and began to move to the door and just said "Whatever."

She passed the two of them and headed for the exit. Hanabi looked sad and scared at her leaving sister and Hiashi put his hand on her shoulder while he also watched his leaving daughter with a very worried face.

Hinata left the compound fast and headed for the Anbu headquarters and as the compound was out of sight she slowed down. Her head was lowered and she stared to the ground deep in thought as she suddenly noticed somebody who watched her. She looked up and saw Neji who was leaning against the wall of a building looking at her with an angry face.

She got angry and began to speak with a hateful voice. "What do you want?"

"I think the question is: What do you want?" he answered calm.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about the marriage. Do you really want to get married?" he asked her seriously.

"If the council think it's best then it's fine with me." she said and passed him but she immediately stopped as he replied.

"Liar! You're upset. I can tell." He answered and her face changed to a sad expression for a moment but then it immediately changed back angry as she said.

"When the council has decided there's nothing you can do about it."

He stood up from the wall immediately and screamed at her angry. "Don't play stupid. It's impossible to change the council's decision for a branch member but not for the heir of the clan."

After a few moments she said with a sad voice. "It's the best for the clan."

Neji looked at her stunned and she began to walk away. He was shocked about her answer and stared at her as she slowly walked out of sight.

***Hell's Keep***

It was already noon and the boys were still pulling the stones through the area. The both already managed to pull them the first time around Chyoko's house and headed on. Sasuke was still in front but Naruto cached up very close to him. Sasuke was still pulling the stones one after another in a way as he was about to punch somebody. Naruto did the same but he felt already so exhausted that he was nearly to a breakdown.

"Come on. I have to do this. I can't give up now." He mumbled as he pulled the right stone as far as he could and then he tried the same with the left stone.

But he only managed to pull it half the way until he fell down on his knees with exhaustion breathing heavily. He looked at Sasuke who still pulled the stones and it looked so easily. _"How does he do it?"_ Naruto thought and was about to stand up again as Chyoko suddenly screamed.

"Okay boys. Take a break and get over here and eat something." As Sasuke heard that he also fell down on his knees with exhaustion.

After they took their meal and drank some water Sasuke was about to get back to work but Chyoko stopped him.

"Rest for at least an hour before you continue." She said but Sasuke replied immediately.

"I don't want to waste time with resting." As he tried to stand up he immediately felt all his body was powerless and he fell back on his butt.

"HEHE … Can't move can you, Huh?" Chyoko laughed and Sasuke yelled at her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU OLD BAG?" receiving a stone breaking hit at his head.

"I didn't do anything. You are just exhausted that's all. You should do the same as your friend here." She said pointing at the sleeping Naruto who lied at the ground with his arms and legs stretched.

Sasuke got angry and fold his arms offended. "He's not my friend."

Chyoko just laughed and the next hour past fast.

"Okay boy's. Continue with your training." Chyoko said and Naruto woke up with a sleepy face as he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Break's already over?"

Sasuke who was just sitting the whole time stood up immediately and went back to his stones. Chyoko looked at him a little worried.

"_I hope he had recovered enough."_ She thought and then looked at Naruto who just took a big sip of water before he jumped up and said with a big smile and an ambitioned face

"Then lest get started." He ran over to his stones and Chyoko got a smile and wondered. _"This guy is something else."_

Naruto putted his fingers into the loops and mold chakra into them. After the loops tightened he clenched his fists and began to pull the stones and he was surprised because it was much easier than before.

"_Hey? I gut used to it. HEHE. Now I'll show you Sasuke."_ He thought but he stopped as he looked at Sasuke who seemed to have much more problems.

It was much harder for him than before and he couldn't understand why. He still tried to pull the stone again but he ended up exhausted on his knees. He breathed heavily and sweat dropped down his head and he felt as he would have just run two marathons.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I move the stones anymore?" he thought and then recognized two legs standing right next to him.

"I told you that you should have rest." Chyoko told the Uchiha boy.

"What would that make a difference?" he asked and Chyoko just moved her head to Naruto who already started to pull the stones and it was obviously that it was much easier for him.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said with widened eyes as he saw his rival catching up to him. Naruto pulled the stones until he cached up with Sasuke and ask him worried.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am you fool." He shouted angry at the blonde making him look stunned.

"No you're not." Chyoko said and both boys looked questioningly at the red haired woman.

"Let me explain how this whole thing works. This area is filled with spiritual energy caused from the spirits. This energy effects your body directly and causing a faster exhaustion. But on the other hand it increases your training success as well."

"HUH?" both sighed questioningly.

Chyoko began to smile and said "Let me show you."

She walked to the nearby rocks and lifted up on of the stones who was bigger then her upper body. Jiraiya, Kakashi and Sakura also watched the scene and except for Jiraiya the other two's were anxious about what she was up to.

"Catch!" Chyoko shouted and throw the stone right at the boys.

"WHATCH OUT!" Sakura screamed in fear as she saw that and Naruto was stunned looking at the giant stone who was about to crush him and he couldn't move. Sasuke was also shocked but instinctively he jumped up and hit the stoned. With a loud noise the Stone shattered into pieces and except for Jiraiya and Chyoko all present looked shocked at Sasuke. He was so perplexed about what he just did that he couldn't even move a bit.

Chyoko slowly walked back to the boys and began to say "Like I said: This area increases you trainings success."

The boys looked stunned at the red haired woman and both thought what the heck was going on.

"To say it in numbers: One hour of training here is as if you trained a whole week at any other place."

With big eyes the boys looked at her and didn't believe what she just said.

"And the same goes for your recover. Naruto did the right thing and slept for and hour so his body could regenerate. You should have done the same but you don't listen to me."

Sasuke looked at his hands and began to grumble about himself. Then suddenly Chyoko took his hands and removed the loops from his fingers and said.

"So now you're going to take a nap while you Naruto will continue training." Naruto nodded and Sasuke followed Chyoko to the place their where eating their lunch.

He sat down and looked at Naruto who disappeared behind Chyoko's house. He thought about Chyoko's words and was about to lie back as he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked him worried.

"I'm fine." he said and roughly moved her hand from his shoulder and lay back to take his nap. Sakura looked at him with sad eyes and was hurt by his rough action. She turned away from him and began to fall deep in thought.

The day pasted and the dawn already broke in as Sakura and Chyoko were making the dinner ready. Naruto and Sasuke were still training but this time Sasuke was behind Naruto and tried to catch up to him but they had the same speed.

Then suddenly Chyoko screamed "Dinner is ready."

And Naruto stopped and began to remove the loops from his fingers. He turned around and saw Sasuke still continuing the training.

"Hey! Don't you want to eat?" he asked and Sasuke just said while he still pulled the stones.

"I have to make up the lost hour first." Naruto smiled at the passing Uchiha and then walked to the others to take dinner.

One and a half hour past and Sasuke also had finished dinner and the group was sitting around the campfire. It was the same picture as last night: Chyoko and Jiraiya sat there drinking sake while Kakashi was reading his book on the on side while the younger Shinobi sat quiet on the other side and stared into the campfire deep in thought.

"So? What do you say about your new apprentices?" Jiraiya asked the red haired women.

The three younger Shinobi looked up from the campfire waiting anxious of her answer. She looked at the two boys and began to speak with a serious voice.

"It's still too soon to say anything about their progress. But I have to say that I already have trained much more talented Shinobi."

Naruto look disappointed back into the campfire and Sasuke stood up and walked away offended. Sakura watched the Uchiha boy and was sad and she wanted to cheer him up. Even though he was very rough to her she still cared about him because she was still in love with him. She stood up and followed her love to the near forest.

As Naruto saw Sakura following him he spoke surprised and a little sad "Sakura-chan."

"Don't worry about them. It's about time that they begin to talk." Chyoko said to the blond boy and he was very surprised about the fact that she seemed to know about the two of them.

"How do you …" He stumbled and looked questioningly at the woman.

"It's obviously that she loves him." The red haired woman said and Naruto began look down at the ground with a sad expression as he was worried about his teammates and especially about Sakura.

Sakura looked at the sitting Uchiha standing a few meters away from him for nearly a minute before she decide to set right next to him. She did so but the Uchiha boy didn't even react or look at her. He just stared into the deep forest and Sakura looked at him for a while with a sad face. Then she also looked into the forest and began to think about what to do or to say. She really wanted to propose to him but she was afraid to be rejected. The fact that he is back didn't make her feel any better since he attacked Naruto in the hospital.

Sasuke was aware of her presents but ignored her. He was too pissed off because of Chyoko's last comment and also over the fact that he messed up the training today. Even thought he cached up to Naruto he was really pissed by the fact that they were still even and his proud was hurt. Then he began to think about Sakura and was a little annoyed about her presents. He couldn't tell if it was the fact that she was just around him or the fact that she saw that he messed up and it made him angry though he couldn't understand why he even care.

"Why are you following me?" he asked the pink haired girl with a cold voice and she suddenly froze.

"Don't you have something better to do?" he asked her again and she just mumbled an afraid

"Sasuke-kun!" and then she looked sad to the ground and pulled her self together. "I am worried about you." He looked questioningly at her as she continued. "I watched you since you came back and you act so cold and you're eyes are so full of hate. And … I …"

His face turned angry and he got a little louder. "You are such a pest. Quit following and staring at me the whole time!"

The pink haired girl looked scared at the angry Uchiha.

"I didn't come back to Konoha; I was forced to. And stop looking at me with these sad eyes of yours. You're pissing me off."

Sakura's eyes widened as a painfully feeling ran through her body while her eyes filled with tears and began to tremble. This made the Uchiha even angrier and he couldn't control his next words anymore.

"Didn't you listen to me you bitch? Quit staring at me like that."

Then suddenly a loud smack echoed through the whole area and all present looked at the pink haired girl which just smacked the Uchiha boy.

"You're such an asshole … I … HATE YOU!" she yelled at him and ran crying into her tent.

Then the others looked at Sasuke who still was sitting there holding his cheek.

The next two days passed without any special events. The boys trained with the stones all day since yesterday afternoon they pulled them with ease around the house. The only thing that had changed in the meantime was that Sakura didn't even look at Sasuke anymore and she began to take care of Naruto more and more.

She asked him how he feels and took care of little scratches and they also talked about what happened in the past 3 years they were separated. Sakura seemed to enjoy taking care of Naruto but he knew that something was wrong. It was not so that he didn't enjoyed the time with Sakura but deep down he could tell that her behavior was just because of Sasuke.

The past two days the Uchiha boy couldn't really concentrate of anything because was thought about the smack Sakura gave him and regret what he said to her. He didn't know why he suddenly began to think of Sakura the whole time but he was pissed as he saw the pink haired girls talking and taking care of Naruto made him angry and sad at the same time. But he didn't say or show anything because he wasn't really sure what suddenly got into him.

In the morning of the third day they boys were confused as Chyoko said to them that they will first eat breakfast before the training will continue. They sat together in the grass and took their meal and Sasuke looked over to Sakura every few seconds. _"What's wrong with me? Why so I have to look over to her all the time."_ He asked himself and suddenly remembered the smack she gave him which he could still feel on his cheek.

Then he began to think about how rude he was to her and he felt sorry for that because he didn't want to but his anger had overwhelmed him. "Do you want another rice cake Naruto?" Sakura asked the blonde boy with a smile. "Sure. Thank you Sakura." He answered and the Uchiha boy began to get angry again which he also couldn't understand. _"Why am I so angry about the two of them?"_

After they finished breakfast the boys stood up and were about to continue their train but Chyoko stopped them by asking.

"Where are you going?"

"We're continuing the training. What else do you think." The Uchiha answered and the red haired woman stood up and gave them a sign to follow her.

The boys looked puzzled at each other but followed her. They walked about 20 meters away from their breakfast place where two equal soccer ball round stones where placed. She stopped between the stones and turned around. She looked at the two boys and began to explain.

"First of all you did very well. You finished the first part of the training."

"We did?" the blonde asked surprised and she nodded while the Uchiha boy looked annoyed at her.

"And what was the meaning of this training?" She looked at him and began to smirk.

"You didn't recognize anything, did you?"

"The only thing that changed is that our muscles grew but there is nothing more." The raven haired boy answered.

"Well then I will show you what changed. Naruto, please make alternately a few sit ups and push ups and you Sasuke watch him carefully with your Sharingan." She said and the boys looked puzzled but then began.

The Uchiha activated his Sharingan and watched Naruto making alternately sit and push ups.

"This ... is … unbelievable." Sasuke stuttered with wide eyes as he watched at his blonde team mate. Naruto stopped and looked puzzled at the Uchiha.

"So Naruto tell me what you just did." He looked at her with an annoyed face and said.

"I did alternately sit and push ups as you told me."

"Did you use your Chakra?" she asked and he shook his head and then the red head looked at Sasuke.

"And what did you see?"

"His chakra moved through his body and concentrated at the muscles which were used for the sit and push ups." The raven haired boy answered and Naruto asked impatient.

"What is this all about anyway?"

Chyoko began to sigh because she hoped that the boys would realize it by themselves but she had to explain this.

"The training with the marmot stones is not only to build up your muscles but also to automate your Chakra flow when you're using your muscles."

After a few moments of silence Sasuke began to say. "But to automate the chakra flow to a continuously training over mere months is needed."

"And that's the point while you're only able to accomplish it in this area." She answered and to all surprise Naruto said.

"And we were training for almost nine month, right?" Sasuke and Chyoko looked surprised at the blond ninja because they didn't believe that he had understood it so quickly.

"That's right Naruto. I'm impressed."

The Uchiha's head lowered a little and anger came up in him but he was suddenly interrupted by Chyoko.

"Well then let's start with the next training. Before I explain what you have to do next I will show you."

The red head stretched both her arms right to the ground and held them over the two stones while her body was still upright. Then suddenly the stones jumped up from the ground and Chyoko cached them. Both boys were stunned after this demonstration and couldn't even say a word.

"Impressive, isn't it?" she said and let both stones fall down to the ground again.

"Then let me explain what I did. First I collected chakra inside my hands and pulled the collected amount out in one shot." She said and stretched her right arm again and pushed the chakra out of it and the boy's could see the grass was pressed down by the chakra as if the wind would have blown from above.

"Like this. But I didn't let loose of the chakra and pulled it back immediately after it reached the stone." And again she collected chakra in her hand and pushed it out and the grass was pressed down again.

But a moment later the grass moved straight up as if something would pull it out and the stone began to jump up again right into Chyoko's hand who cached him.

"You see? This is your next objective." She said and let the stone falling down again.

"But what is this training for?" Naruto asked the red head and she smiled.

"Give me one of your kunai's." she said and Naruto pulled one out from his pocket and gave it to her. She threw it down and it drilled half the way into the ground. And then she just stretched her arm and the kunai jumped into her hand.

"Wow. I get it." Naruto said enthusiastic while Sasuke moved to one of the stones and lifted it up … or better said he tried at first.

He realized that the stones are weighting almost the half of the marmot stones.

"Why do we have to train with these? Wouldn't it be better to start with a kunai?" the raven haired boy asked.

"Normally yes, but you shouldn't forget about the aura of Hell's Keep. Your trainings success is increased here. And it shortens the time in which you're accomplishing such things. So to shorten the time you should start right at the highest difficulty. I promise you master this in about two days." She answered him and the Uchiha nodded but then the suddenly looked at Naruto who already started to train.

After a few seconds Sasuke also started and Chyoko looked at them for a moment with a smile before she turned around and headed back to the others.

Meanwhile in the forest outside of the Hell's keep area a Shinobi sat on a tree and meditating. His black long hair reached down over his shoulders and covered almost the half of his pale face. He wore the same cloak like Ryo and Tora and on his hips there was also the hilt of a sword. He meditated and concentrate onto a special person and he whispered "Ryo!".

***unknown Hideout"

Ryo was sitting on something what could be described like a throne. It was made of big bones and was totally out of symmetry and looked very uncomfortable. In the big slightly enlightened room there were about ten other people which also wore the same black cloak as he did. The attention of all present was right at the one who stood nearly in the middle of the room with an annoying smile on his face. His blonde hair was bounded together to a short ponytail and a big strain covered the left side on his face.

"Why did you attack Suna, Deidara?" Ryo asked the blonde still grinning man.

"I wanted to test my new power which you gave me Ryo-sama." He answered and bowed a little forward.

"What did you think you're doing? We're not supposed to take any action which could bring our organisation into trouble." A short grey haired Shinobi yelled angry at Deidara.

He was a little smaller than Deidara and quite a noisy one. Ryo closed his eyes for a moment and touched his sleeves and it looked like he felt a pain caused by the noise.

"Soda, please stop yelling." He said with his calm and emotionless voice and opened his eyes again. Soda instantly bowed and apologized.

"Please forgive me, my lord. But it makes me furious how this scum disregard your orders." Ryo looked at Deidara who still had this annoying grin on his face.

"Why did you choose Suna Deidara?"

"I wanted to test my power against another carrier of a spirit sword my lord." Deidara answered and Soda looked again angry at him. The Ryo continued.

"From now on you will need my agreement for every action you're planning. If something like that happens again then you will regret it, did I make myself clear?"

Deidara nodded and said "Of course my lord. Please accept my deepest apology."

A few moments later a projection of a person suddenly appeared between Ryo and Deidara. It was the image of the person which was meditating in the forest of Hell's Keep.

"Report in Hojo!" Ryo said to the projection which answered immediately.

"My lord, I have to report that there are 5 Shinobi inside Hell's Keep. But as I feared my soul projection can't make out anyone of them. The only thing I managed to explore is that they were trained by Chyoko. But I cannot say which one and how many."

"That's a pity. Come back here immediately Hojo." Ryo said and the projection disappeared.

"It looks like we will have to do something about it." Ryo said and all present glared at him.

***Hell's Keep***

The day past and Naruto and Sasuke have made good progress through the training. At the end of the day they managed to lift the stones almost half the way to their hands just using their chakra. But they were really exhausted after that and so they go to bed right early.

Next day after breakfast they continued their training while Sakura was cleaning up and wash the dishes in a little tub in front of Chyoko's house. As she was almost finished she suddenly recognized that the door of Chyoko's house was not closed and was swinging with the small breeze. She stood up and walked to the entrance in order to close the door.

The door was opened wide caused by the wind and she moved her body a little bit into the room to catch the door knob. But before she reached it she just saw a slightly blue shadow that came towards her head very fast. That was the last she recognized before she lost consciousness and fell backward to the ground. Chyoko who watched the two boys instantly felt something and turned around to Sakura seeing her falling to the ground. With a shocked face she immediately ran to the pink haired girl and screamed "SAKURA!"

As the others heard Chyoko's scream they instantly stopped all their actions and ran to Chyoko's house. Chyoko arrived first and looked at the pink haired Kunoichi for a second before she realized that the door to her house was open. Her face changed instantly angry and she pointed her hand at the door and closed it with just her chakra. Then she kneed down and prepared herself to help her. In the meantime the others where arrived and saw Sakura lying on the ground with widened lifeless eyes.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Naruto screamed and Chyoko screamed back

"SHUT UP I HAVE TO CONCENTRATE." After she mold the right amount of chakra she bit in both her thumbs causing the blood to stream out. She touched all her other fingertips with her thumbs and the began rapidly to paint seals on Sakura's face. The other presents looked at her stunned because of the incredible speed with which she covered Sakura's face with her seals.

After that she formed rapidly many hand signs ending with the boar sign and tipped the pink girls forehead with her index and her middle fingers and said "RELEASE!" After she spoke those words all the seals wandered over Sakura's face to her fingers and vanished in a red flash.

_What happened meanwhile in Sakura's mind:_

The last thing she saw was this blue silhouette coming towards her head and then she found herself lying on the ground surrounded in darkness. She immediately sat up and looked back and forth. As she was about to ask where she was she suddenly heard a mysterious noise and recognized a blue glow from behind.

A shiver ran down her spine and she slowly turned her head to see what was behind her. And what she saw let her froze in fear and her eyes widened to their maximum. It was a giant Snakelike creature with blue sheds and several black and red lines and wings on what you could call a back. The head of the Snake looked more like a kind of dragon with two horns on the head and another two hors side wards her cheeks which were grown backwards and also were covered with blue sheds.

The snake moved slowly to her in a spiral and revolved around the pink haired girl two times before she stopped and slowly lowered her head until she was only a few meters from Sakura away. The girl locked frightened at the snake and feared the worst as the Snake suddenly began to speak with a deep voice.

"Who are you little girl?" she asked the girl but Sakura wasn't able to say anything because her whole body trembled in death fear.

"Hmmm … It seems my appearance is too overwhelming for you. My apology." The snake said and Sakura calmed down even if she was very surprised about what the snake just said and the snake moved her head a little backwards.

"Don't worry little girl. I won't do you any harm." The snake said and Sakura relieved a bit and asked the snake with a scared voice.

"Who … are you?"

"I am the Snake spirit Gavion." The snake answered but then suddenly looked up into nothingness as he had heard or something but Sakura didn't hear or feel anything.

"It seems I have to go now … Farewell." The snake said and Sakura came back to consciousness.

As she came to her she breathed loud and heavily and sat up immediately.

"Sakura are you all right?" Naruto asked worried.

"Of course she's all right." Chyoko said running her fingers through Sakura's hair making the girl look at her.

"She just met a spirit. That's all." She said looking at the pink haired girl with a little smile which vanished after a few seconds and she spoke to all loud and with an angry voice.

"So you all have seen what happened if you try to walk into the house without me being around. I told you that before and I tell you again. DON'T WALK INTO THE HOUSE, UNDERSTAND?"

All present nodded and Sakura looked down with a sad expression and felt sorry.

"Okay, but would you explain us what happened?" Naruto asked and even Sasuke waited in tense.

Chyoko sighed and began to explain. "My house is not only my living place but also the home of the spirits. They are just living chakra which is flowing through the house. And if someone without a spirit or me enters the house he will be hit by this chakra. The spirits don't know through what they are flowing until they hit a person and melt together with that persons mind for a second."

Chyoko looked at Sakura again and continued. "You were very lucky that you only were hit by one spirit. If you would have been hit by more spirits then maybe even I couldn't help you anymore."

Sakura was still looking depressed on her knees and after a few moments of silence Chyoko continued.

"Well then. Let's just be glad that it ended this way. So get moving boys and continue with your training." The boys nodded and walked back to their training but they were still thinking about Sakura and hoped she would be alright.

Chyoko helped the pink haired girl standing up and Sakura suddenly began to apologize with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Chyoko-sempai. I'm so clumsy and useless."

"Don't say that. It was my fault. I should have told you all about it a while ago. So don't blame you for this." The red haired woman said and then she took her to a bench and they sat down.

"You should rest for a while because you may still be in shock." Chyoko said and Sakura nodded.

Then she asked the red head. "Chyoko. I saw something after I past out."

"You saw something?" Chyoko asked the girl surprised.

"Yes. It was eh … something like a giant snake." Sakura continued and Chyoko was shocked but didn't show it to the girl.

"The snake said that her name is Gavion and that it he's the Snake spirit. Did I just dreamed that or was it real?"

Chyoko looked stunned at the girl and waited a few moments before she answered with a smirk. "It was all real."

The pink haired girl's eyes widened and hundreds of thoughts ran through her mind but she couldn't hold any of them.

"But don't tell the boys what you saw, okay?" Chyoko said and the pink haired girl nodded before she looked over to the boys and began to watch their training.

Chyoko was very surprised about what Sakura experienced and thought. _"I can't believe that this girl is able to carry a spirit. Maybe there really is a little hope." _Then she looked over to the boys. _"I wonder if the two of them are able too."_

The dawn already began and Chyoko walked to the boys while she said,

"Okay, boys. That's enough for today."

Naruto looked at her a little sad and asked. "Already over? Please let me try it one more time."

Chyoko sighed "You really don't know when it's over, don't you? Well try it one more time and then you'll quit for now, promise?"

"Promise!" he said and got a fox grin while he thought _"Hehe … eat this."_

Naruto stretched his arm downwards and collected chakra in his hand and with a loud "HA!" the stone jumped up landing right into his hand.

"HEHE … Not bad, HUH? I really rule." Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

Chyoko smile at them with closed eyes and said. "Well done you two. You're getting better and better."

"HEHE … Yes we … huh … WE?" Naruto stumbled first smiling and then looking puzzled as he turned his head over to Sasuke who also held his stone in his hand.

"WHAAAAT?" Naruto yelled with saucer eyes and couldn't believe what he saw.

"You're not the only one who can surprise people." The raven haired boy said with a smirk and let the stone falling down to the ground and slowly passed Chyoko.

Naruto looked depressed to the ground and mumbled. "Damn … I wanted to be the first at this sort of stuff just one time."

The red head put her hand on his shoulder and said with a smile. "You will tomorrow. I'm sure of that."

Later that evening after they finished their dinner the six sat around the campfire like always with the exception of Sakura and Naruto who had switched places.

"I'm impressed how fast you mastered this exercise Naruto." The pink haired girl said and the blonde began to blush a little and scratched the back of his head.

"Well it was nothing. To be honest I was able to do it short after lunch but pretended I didn't because I wanted to surprise everybody. Hehe."

"Don't brag so much you moron. I did it even a little sooner and was about to do the same but you couldn't shut up like always." The raven haired boy said annoyed.

"You're lying." Naruto yelled at the Uchiha and he just responded with a simply "NO!"

Naruto got angry and jumped up. "How can you say that you did it earlier than I am? How could you possibly tell when I managed to do it?"

"I have my Sharingan you fool. An on top of that you acted so obviously that even Sakura could notice it." Sasuke said and his look wandered to Sakura who looked very angry at him but then her head lowered and she glared at the ground.

The Uchiha boy felt suddenly terrible as he saw her and realized that he was rude again but Naruto disturbed him in his thoughts.

"Don't brag with your stupid Sharingan the whole time. You didn't notice it, believe it." he said and sat down as he spoke the last words and was about to continue with his speech as Chyoko suddenly interrupted him.

"That's enough you two. I'm sick of your claiming who is better." She yelled angry and the boy's looked quiet and angry into the opposite direction.

Then after a few moments Sasuke stood up and walked to his tent. And a few seconds later Naruto began to yawn and also walked to his tent.

After a few minutes Sakura began to ask Chyoko about something that she wanted to ask her the whole time but was afraid of her at first as she looked at her so hateful.

"Chyoko-sama. May I ask you a question?"

The woman looked at Sakura questioningly. "Sure. What is it?"

The girl looked at the ground with her hands on her knees and asked. "Would you please train me too?"

The red head looked a little surprised at her but then she got a smirk. "Why the sudden change?"

Sakura looked up and her eyes trembled as she spoke. "I want to get stronger so I will not be such a burden. I don't want to rely on the help of others."

"You mean that you don't want the two of them to have to protect you in a fight." Chyoko said and Sakura's head lowered again and she glared to the ground.

"I will train you." The woman said and Sakura raised her had instantly in surprise and looked at her.

"To be honest I always had in mind to train you from the first time I saw you." Chyoko said and the pink haired girl looked at her.

"Then why didn't you train me?" the girl asked and the woman answered.

"That's because you already have a perfect chakra control. That's why you don't need this kind of training anymore."

Sakura looked at her for a moment before she asked. "How do you know that? You didn't even test me like them."

"First of all, I am able to see your chakra flow like the Hyuuga's. And besides you are a medical ninja and to be one a perfect chakra control is needed." Chyoko said and Sakura thought about it and remembered her training under Tsunade and recognized that all the things she trained her are quite similar to what the boys are training here.

"So don't worry. I will train you." The woman said and Sakura nodded with a smile.

**AN: I hope you liked it, especially the length. Please review and tell me how you like it and if I should keep up longer chapters.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Hy folks. I finally finished the next chapter. **

**For the many of you who are waiting for Hinata this chapter will reveal a little bit of her. And for all of you who are waiting for the Romance part I want to apologize but it will take at 2 chapters before this will start. Maybe I manage to add the first part in the next chapter but I won't promise a thing. But thanks for your patience and I feel already guilt that I let you wait so long but I think it would ruin the story if they get together too soon. So please be patient with me and I promise you, you won't be disappointed and I will also add lemons in later chapters.**

**Oh .. And if some of you think this will end in a Naru/Saku then you are wrong. She is just upset about Sasuke but that may change. Tell me if I should bring Sasuke and Sakura together.**

**But enough of this. Enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 10: The truth revealed

The next two days passed without any special events. The boys trained with the stones all day since yesterday afternoon they pulled them with ease around the house. The only thing that had changed in the meantime was that Sakura didn't even look at Sasuke anymore and she began to take care of Naruto more and more.

She asked him how he feels and took care of little scratches and they also talked about what happened in the past 3 years they were separated. Sakura seemed to enjoy taking care of Naruto but he knew that something was wrong. It was not so that he didn't enjoyed the time with Sakura but deep down he could tell that her behavior was just because of Sasuke.

The past two days the Uchiha boy couldn't really concentrate of anything because was thought about the smack Sakura gave him and regret what he said to her. He didn't know why he suddenly began to think of Sakura the whole time but he was pissed as he saw the pink haired girls talking and taking care of Naruto made him angry and sad at the same time. But he didn't say or show anything because he wasn't really sure what suddenly got into him.

In the morning of the third day they boys were confused as Chyoko said to them that they will first eat breakfast before the training will continue. They sat together in the grass and took their meal and Sasuke looked over to Sakura every few seconds.

"_What's wrong with me? Why so I have to look over to her all the time."_ He asked himself and suddenly remembered the smack she gave him which he could still feel on his cheek.

Then he began to think about how rude he was to her and he felt sorry for that because he didn't want to but his anger had overwhelmed him.

"Do you want another rice cake Naruto?" Sakura asked the blonde boy with a smile.

"Sure. Thank you Sakura." He answered and the Uchiha boy began to get angry again which he also couldn't understand. _"Why am I so angry about the two of them?"_

After they finished breakfast the boys stood up and were about to continue their train but Chyoko stopped them by asking.

"Where are you going?" "We're continuing the training. What else do you think." The Uchiha answered and the red haired woman stood up and gave them a sign to follow her.

The boys looked puzzled at each other but followed her. They walked about 20 meters away from their breakfast place where two equal soccer ball round stones where placed. She stopped between the stones and turned around. She looked at the two boys and began to explain.

"First of all you did very well. You finished the first part of the training."

"We did?" the blonde asked surprised and she nodded while the Uchiha boy looked annoyed at her.

"And what was the meaning of this training?" She looked at him and began to smirk.

"You didn't recognize anything, did you?"

"The only thing that changed is that our muscles grew but there is nothing more." The raven haired boy answered.

"Well then I will show you what changed. Naruto, please make alternately a few sit ups and push ups and you Sasuke watch him carefully with your Sharingan." She said and the boys looked puzzled but then began.

The Uchiha activated his Sharingan and watched Naruto making alternately sit and push ups.

"This ... is … unbelievable." Sasuke stuttered with wide eyes as he watched at his blonde team mate.

Naruto stopped and looked puzzled at the Uchiha.

"So Naruto tell me what you just did." He looked at her with an annoyed face and said.

"I did alternately sit and push ups as you told me."

"Did you use your Chakra?" she asked and he shook his head negating.

Then the red head looked at Sasuke. "And what did you see?"

"His chakra moved through his body and concentrated at the muscles which were used for the sit and push ups."

The raven haired boy answered and Naruto asked impatient. "What is this all about anyway?"

Chyoko began to sigh because she hoped that the boys would realize it by themselves but she had to explain this.

"The training with the marmot stones is not only to build up your muscles but also to automate your Chakra flow when you're using your muscles."

After a few moments of silence Sasuke began to say. "But to automate the chakra flow to a continuously training over mere months is needed."

"And that's the point while you're only able to accomplish it an this area." She answered and to all surprise Naruto said.

"And we were training for almost nine month, right?"

Sasuke and Chyoko looked surprised at the blond ninja because they didn't believe that he had understood it so quickly.

"That's right Naruto. I'm impressed."

The Uchiha's head lowered a little and anger came up in him but he was suddenly interrupted by Chyoko. "Well then let's start with the next training. Before I explain what you have to do next I will show you."

The red head stretched both her arms right to the ground and held them over the two stones while her body was still upright. Then suddenly the stones jumped up from the ground and Chyoko cached them. Both boys were stunned after this demonstration and couldn't even say a word.

"Impressive, isn't it?" she said and let both stones fall down to the ground again.

"Then let me explain what I did. First I collected chakra inside my hands and pulled the collected amount out in one shot."

She said and stretched her right arm again and pushed the chakra out of it and the boy's could see the grass was pressed down by the chakra as if the wind would have blown from above.

"Like this. But I didn't let loose of the chakra and pulled it back immediately after it reached the stone."

And again she collected chakra in her hand and pushed it out and the grass was pressed down again. But a moment later the grass moved straight up as if something would pull it out and the stone began to jump up again right into Chyoko's hand who cached him.

"You see? This is your next objective." She said and let the stone falling down again.

"But what is this training for?" Naruto asked the red head and she smiled.

"Give me one of your kunai's." she said and Naruto pulled one out from his pocket and gave it to her.

She threw it down and it drilled half the way into the ground. And then she just stretched her arm and the kunai jumped into her hand.

"Wow. I get it." Naruto said enthusiastic while Sasuke moved to one of the stones and lifted it up … or better said he tried at first.

He realized that the stones are weighting almost the half of the marmot stones.

"Why do we have to train with these? Wouldn't it be better to start with a kunai?" the raven haired boy asked.

"Normally yes, but you shouldn't forget about the aura of Hell's Keep. Your trainings success is increased here. And it shortens the time in which you're accomplishing such things. So to shorten the time you should start right at the highest difficulty. I promise you master this in about two days."

She answered him and the Uchiha nodded but then the suddenly looked at Naruto who already started to train. After a few seconds Sasuke also started and Chyoko looked at them for a moment with a smile before she turned around and headed back to the others.

Meanwhile in the forest outside of the Hell's keep area a Shinobi sat on a tree and meditating. His black long hair reached down over his shoulders and covered almost the half of his pale face. He wore the same cloak like Ryo and Tora and on his hips there was also the hilt of a sword. He meditated and concentrate onto a special person and he whispered "Ryo!".

***unknown Hideout"

Ryo was sitting on something what could be described like a throne. It was made of big bones and was totally out of symmetry and looked very uncomfortable. In the big slightly enlightened room there were about ten other people which also wore the same black cloak as he did. The attention of all present was right at the one who stood nearly in the middle of the room with an annoying smile on his face. His blonde hair was bounded together to a short ponytail and a big strain covered the left side on his face.

"Why did you attack Suna, Deidara?" Ryo asked the blonde still grinning man.

"I wanted to test my new power which you gave me Ryo-sama." He answered and bowed a little forward.

"What did you think you're doing? Were not supposed to take any action which could bring our organisation into trouble." A short grey haired Shinobi yelled angry at Deidara.

He was a little smaller than Deidara and quite a noisy one. Ryo closed his eyes for a moment and touched his sleeves and it looked like he felt a pain caused by the noise.

"Soda, please stop yelling." He said with his calm and emotionless voice and opened his eyes again.

Soda instantly bowed and apologized. "Please forgive me, my lord. But it makes me furious how this scum disregard your orders."

Ryo looked at Deidara who still had this annoying grin on his face. "Why did you choose Suna Deidara?"

"I wanted to test my power against another carrier of a spirit sword my lord." Deidara answered and Soda looked again angry at him.

Then Ryo continued. "From now on you will need my agreement for every action you're planning. If something like that happens again then you will regret it, did I make myself clear?"

Deidara nodded and said "Of course my lord. Please accept my deepest apology."

A few moments later a projection of a person suddenly appeared between Ryo and Deidara. It was the image of the person which was meditating in the forest of Hell's Keep.

"Report in Hojo!" Ryo said to the projection which answered immediately.

"My lord, I have to report that there are 5 Shinobi inside Hell's Keep. But as I feared my soul projection can't make out anyone of them. The only thing I managed to explore is that they were trained by Chyoko. But I cannot say which one or how many."

"That's a pity. Come back here immediately Hojo." Ryo said and the projection disappeared.

"It looks like we will have to do something about it." Ryo said and all present glared at him.

***Hell's Keep***

The day past and Naruto and Sasuke have made good progress through the training. At the end of the day they managed to lift the stones almost half the way to their hands just using their chakra. But they were really exhausted after that and so they go to bed right early.

Next day after breakfast they continued their training while Sakura was cleaning up and wash the dishes in a little tub in front of Chyoko's house. As she was almost finished she suddenly recognized that the door of Chyoko's house was not closed and was swinging with the small breeze. She stood up and walked to the entrance in order to close the door.

The door was opened wide caused by the wind and she moved her body a little bit into the room to catch the door knob. But before she reached it she just saw a slightly blue shadow that came towards her head very fast. That was the last she recognized before she lost consciousness and fell backward to the ground. Chyoko who watched the two boys instantly felt something and turned around to Sakura seeing her falling to the ground. With a shocked face she immediately ran to the pink haired girl and screamed "SAKURA!"

As the others heard Chyoko's scream they instantly stopped all their actions and ran to Chyoko's house. Chyoko arrived first and looked at the pink haired Kunoichi for a second before she realized that the door to her house was open. Her face changed instantly angry and she pointed her hand at the door and closed it with just her chakra.

Then she kneed down and prepared herself to help her. In the meantime the others where arrived and saw Sakura lying on the ground with widened lifeless eyes.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Naruto screamed and Chyoko screamed back "SHUT UP I HAVE TO CONCENTRATE."

After she melded the right amount of chakra she bit in both her thumbs causing the blood to stream out. She touched all her other fingertips with her thumbs and then began rapidly to paint seals on Sakura's face. The other presents looked at her stunned because of the incredible speed with which she covered Sakura's face with her seals.

After that she formed rapidly many hand signs ending with the boar sign and tipped the pink girls forehead with her index and her middle fingers and said "RELEASE!" After she spoke those words all the seals wandered over Sakura's face to her fingers and vanished in a red flash.

What happened meanwhile in Sakura's mind:

The last thing she saw was this blue silhouette coming towards her head and then she found herself lying on the ground surrounded in darkness. She immediately sat up and looked back and forth. As she was about to ask where she was she suddenly heard a mysterious noise and recognized a blue glow from behind. A shiver ran down her spine and she slowly turned her head to see what was behind her.

And what she saw let her froze in fear and her eyes widened to their maximum. It was a giant Snakelike creature with blue sheds and several black and red lines and wings on what you could call a back. The head of the Snake looked more like a kind of dragon with two horns on the head and another two hors side wards her cheeks which were grown backwards and also were covered with blue sheds.

The snake moved slowly to her in a spiral and revolved around the pink haired girl two times before she stopped and slowly lowered her head until she was only a few meters from Sakura away. The girl locked frightened at the snake and feared the worst as the Snake suddenly began to speak with a deep voice.

"Who are you little girl?" she asked the girl but Sakura wasn't able to say anything because her whole body trembled in death fear.

"Hmmm … It seems my appearance is too overwhelming for you. My apology." The snake said and Sakura calmed down even if she was very surprised about what the snake just said and the snake moved her head a little backwards.

"Don't worry little girl. I won't do you any harm." The snake said and Sakura relieved a bit and asked the snake with a scared voice.

"W-Who … are you?"

"I am the Snakespirit Gavion." The snake answered but then suddenly looked up into nothingness as he had heard or something but Sakura didn't hear or feel anything.

"It seems I have to go now … Farewell." The snake said and Sakura came back to consciousness.

As she came to her she breathed loud and heavily and sat up immediately. "Sakura are you all right?" Naruto asked worried.

"Of course she's all right." Chyoko said running her fingers through Sakura's hair making the girl look at her.

"She just met a spirit. That's all." She said looking at the pink haired girl with a little smile which vanished after a few seconds and she spoke to all loud and with an angry voice.

"So you all have seen what happened if you try to walk into the house without me being around. I told you that before and I tell you again. DON'T WALK INTO THE HOUSE, UNDERSTAND?"

All present nodded and Sakura looked down with a sad expression and felt guilty.

"Okay, but would you explain us what happened?" Naruto asked and even Sasuke waited in tense. Chyoko sighed and began to explain.

"My house is not only my living place but also the home of the spirits. They are just living chakra which is flowing through the house. And if someone without a spirit or me enters the house he will be hit by this chakra. The spirits don't know through what they are flowing until they hit a person and melt together with that persons mind for a second."

Chyoko looked at Sakura again and continued. "You were very lucky that you only were hit by one spirit. If you would have been hit by more spirits then maybe even I couldn't help you anymore."

Sakura was still looking depressed on her knees and after a few moments of silence Chyoko continued. "Well then. Let's just be glad that it ended this way. So get moving boys and continue with your training."

The boys nodded and walked back to their training but they were still thinking about Sakura and hoped she would be alright.

Chyoko helped the pink haired girl standing up and Sakura suddenly began to apologize with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Chyoko-sempai. I'm so clumsy and useless."

"Don't say that. It was my fault. I should have told you all about it a while ago. So don't blame you for this." The red haired woman said and then she took her to a bench and they sat down.

"You should rest for a while because you may still be in shock." Chyoko said and Sakura nodded. Then she asked the red head.

"Chyoko. I saw something after I past out."

"You saw something?" Chyoko asked the girl surprised.

"Yes. It was eh … something like a giant snake." Sakura continued and Chyoko was shocked but didn't show it to the girl.

"The snake said that her name is Gavion and that it he's the Snakespirit. Did I just dreamed that or was it real?"

Chyoko looked stunned at the girl and waited a few moments before she answered with a smirk. "It was all real."

The pink haired girl's eyes widened and hundreds of thoughts ran through her mind but she couldn't hold any of them.

"But don't tell the boys what you saw, okay?" Chyoko said and the pink haired girl nodded before she looked over to the boys and began to watch their training.

Chyoko was very surprised about what Sakura experienced and thought. _"I can't believe that this girl is able to carry a spirit. Maybe there really is a little hope." _Then she looked over to the boys. _"I wonder if the two of them are able too."_

---

The dawn already began and Chyoko walked to the boys while she said, "Okay, boys. That's enough for today." Naruto looked at her a little sad and asked.

"Already over? Please let me try it one more time."

Chyoko sighed "You really don't know when it's over, don't you? Well try it one more time and then you'll quit for now, promise?"

"Promise!" he said and got a fox grin while he thought _"Hehe … eat this."_

Naruto stretched his arm downwards and collected chakra in his hand and with a loud "HA!" the stone jumped up landing right into his hand.

"HEHE … Not bad, HUH? I really rule." Naruto said with a big grin on his face. Chyoko smile at them with closed eyes and said.

"Well done you two. You're getting better and better."

"HEHE … Yes we … huh … WE?" Naruto stumbled first smiling and then looking puzzled as he turned his head over to Sasuke who also held his stone in his hand.

"WHAAAAT?" Naruto yelled with saucer eyes and couldn't believe what he saw.

"You're not the only one who can surprise people." The raven haired boy said with a smirk and let the stone falling down to the ground and slowly passed Chyoko.

Naruto looked depressed to the ground and mumbled. "Damn … I wanted to be the first at this sort of stuff just one time."

The red head put her hand on his shoulder and said with a smile. "You will tomorrow. I'm sure of that."

Later that evening after they finished their dinner the six sat around the campfire like always with the exception of Sakura and Naruto who had switched places.

"I'm impressed how fast you mastered this exercise Naruto." The pink haired girl said and the blonde began to blush a little and scratched the back of his head and said.

"Well it was nothing. To be honest I was able to do it short after lunch but pretended I didn't because I wanted to surprise everybody. Hehe."

"Don't brag so much you moron. I did it even a little sooner and was about to do the same but you couldn't shut up like always." The raven haired boy said annoyed.

"You're lying." Naruto yelled at the Uchiha and he just responded with a simply "NO!"

Naruto got angry and jumped up. "How can you say that you did it earlier than I am? How could you possibly tell when I managed to do it?"

"I have my Sharingan you fool. An on top of that you acted so obviously that even Sakura could notice it." Sasuke said and his look wandered to Sakura who looked very angry at him but then her head lowered and she glared at the ground.

The Uchiha boy felt suddenly terrible as he saw her and realized that he was rude again but Naruto disturbed him in his thoughts.

"Don't brag with your stupid Sharingan the whole time. You didn't notice it, believe it." he said and sat down as he spoke the last words and was about to continue with his speech as Chyoko suddenly interrupted him.

"That's enough you two. I'm sick of your claiming who is better." She yelled angry and the boy's looked quiet and angry into the opposite direction.

Then after a few moments Sasuke stood up and walked to his tent. And a few seconds later Naruto began to yawn and also walked to his tent.

After a few minutes Sakura began to ask Chyoko about something that she wanted to ask her the whole time but was afraid of her at first as she looked at her so hateful.

"Chyoko-sama. May I ask you a question?" The woman looked at Sakura questioningly.

"Sure. What is it?" The girl looked at the ground with her hands on her knees and asked.

"Would you please train me too?" The red head looked a little surprised at her but then she got a smirk.

"Why the sudden change?" Sakura looked up and her eyes trembled as she spoke.

"I want to get stronger so I will not be such a burden. I don't want to rely on the help of others."

"You mean that you don't want the two of them to have to protect you in a fight." Chyoko said and Sakura's head lowered again and she glared to the ground.

"I will train you." The woman said and Sakura raised her had instantly in surprise and looked at her.

"To be honest I always had in mind to train you from the first time I saw you." Chyoko said and the pink haired girl looked at her very surprised.

"Then why didn't you train me?" the girl asked and the woman answered.

"Because you already have a perfect chakra control. That's why you don't need this kind of training anymore." Sakura looked at her for a moment before she asked.

"How do you know that? You didn't even test me like them."

"First of all, I am able to see your chakra flow like the Hyuuga's. And besides you are a medical ninja and to be one a perfect chakra control is needed." Chyoko said and Sakura thought about it and remembered her training under Tsunade and recognized that all the things she trained her are quite similar to what the boys are training here.

"So don't worry. I will train you." The woman said and Sakura nodded smiling.

***Konoha forest***

It was deep in the night in the Konoha forest as two Shinobi were sitting on two different trees about 50 meters away. The male one was covered into a wide grey coat and black pants. He wore round black sunglasses and a red Konoha forehead protector on his head. He looked at his female blue haired partner who sat on the branch cross-legged and meditated with her eyes closed. After a few moments he turned his head and looked into the deep of the forest as a bug flew across his face. He raised his hand and stretched out his index finger and the bug landed on it. It looked like he was listening to the bug and after a few moments he nodded and the bug flew away.

"Is something wrong?" the girl asked with a cold voice without even open her eyes.

"No. Everything is alright, Hinata." The guy said and looked back to her but she didn't say anything and continued to meditate.

"Maybe you should rest for a while. You mediated for several hours." He said but the Hyuuga replied

"I'm not tired. But if you're tired, Shino then go sleeping and I take over." She replied still with her eyes closed.

The Bug man turned his head back looking into the woods and said. "I'm not tired either." Then they remained silent.

Hinata didn't meditate just for training but she tried to suppress her memories. Terrible memories she went through almost every night. They were those memories from a mission she had two years ago and the reason for her sudden change.

***Flashback start:

Team eight was sent to the river country because of some missing-nin which are causing trouble there. The abandoned Shinobi are former Konoha ninja and have killed and hijacked many civilian. The Team was sent without a leader because the ninjas were just Genin level and shouldn't be much of a challenge. But the team walked into a trap and they had to split up. Shino was poisoned by one of the missing-nins and got captured. Hinata tried to free him but was also capture and was unconscious. Kiba didn't know that and had to take care of Akamaru who was also poisoned. In the meantime the 3 missing-nin carried Shino and Hinata into a hidden cave.

Hinata was been unconsciousness for several hours before she wake up and found herself in a cave. She was tied at the wall with her arms stretched over her head. She looked through the cave in which several candles where place at the wall and it looked like somebody uses this cave as a hideout. But she saw that nobody was here. A shiver ran down her spine and she tried to free herself by pushing Chakra out of her arms to slice the rope but it was harder then she thought. Even though she had the ability to pull chakra out from anywhere of her body she didn't really trained it good enough to untie her. A few minutes of trying to untie herself past as she suddenly heard several voices echoing through the cave. She was scared and didn't know what to do as suddenly three Shinobi came through the tunnel. The Hyuuga froze instantly as she saw them. They wore grey Shirts and black ninja trousers and their forehead protector had crossed out Konoha signs.

"Ohh … the Hyuuga princess woke up." One of them said as he recognized Hinata.

She froze as she heard that and was shocked that they knew she was the heir of the Hyuuga. The guy who spoke went to the tied up girl and asked her with a teasing voice.

"What are Konoha ninjas doing in this area?" The Hyuuga was scared but put on a serious face and didn't answer him.

"Well … maybe you were sent to find us. Am I right?" he asked again but got no answer from Hinata.

"I see. You're a tough one. But I know ways to make you talk." He said and punched her in the gut.

Her eyes widened and she tried to get some air but she wasn't able at the moment. She needed a few seconds before she could breathe again. Then he punched her in the face, first on the left side the on the right. The pain felt terrible and she felt the blood in her mouth and spit it out.

"So … Are you talking now?" he asked her with a fat grin on his face?"

But she looked into his eyes with anger and just said "Screw you."

Just to receive a kick into her gut causing her to cough. "That wasn't what I want to her from you. So tell me. What are you doing here?"

Hinata wasn't able to speak because of the last kick and she received two more kicks. The Shinobi treated her with punches and kicks for a while until she lost consciousness.

After a few hours she woke up and the torture continued where it ended. Then as the leader of the three told her that they already had Shino captured she got angry and managed to cut the ropes with her chakra. In her anger she fought them and was able to injure two of them but the leader knocked her out with a wooden stock. She was just unconscious for several minutes but as she woke up she found herself tied up again and without her clothes.

She only wore her underwear and the three Shinobi watched her with perverted grins. She blushed for embarrassment and tried to turn around but the rope was to tight this time and caused her torment.

The leader walked to her and gropes her chin roughly and said. "This time we will change the interrogation a little." With that he pulled out a knife.

He cut her right under the arms and she began to scram. The cut wasn't deep and didn't even bleed hard but it still caused her an immense pain because her hands were tied straight up and that caused her skin to tighten and the wound opened a little. He continued to cut her on several body parts and she screamed every tome the kunai cut into her skin.

After about twenty cuts he asked her again "What are you doing here and how many will come."

But she didn't even say a word. The leader got angry and threw the kunai against another wall. Then he walked straight to her and gropes her very rough causing her to scream again in pain. He looked at her with a mad face and yelled at her.

"TELL ME BITCH. HOW MANY WILL COME." But even she was scared and in pain she didn't answer. She just hoped that somebody would help her soon.

He slapped her into the face and walked back to his friends who were watching the whole scene with perverted grins. They began to whisper and Hinata tried to suppress the pain and hoped that they will stop torturing her. The leader got angrier and began to shout loud getting her attention.

"We have to find a way to make her speak." The leader said and the other one replied.

"But she will not talk. Do you have a better idea than torture her?" The leader turned his head to her and looked at her closely as he got a big frightening grin on his face.

"Maybe I do." He said causing Hinata to widen her eyes in fear not knowing what he was up to. He walked to her very close pulling another kunai out of his pocket.

"Well … what do you say honey? Do you wanna talk or …" he looked down her body and cut her pants so the fell down to the ground exposing her womanhood.

Her eyes widened to their maximum and a terrible feeling went through her body because she feared what he was about to say. "… Or we will have our way with you."

"No!" she screamed as she heard his words and terrible images ran through her inner eye.

"The tell us what we want to know." The leader answered still with his annoying big grin on his face. Hinata's head lowered and she realized that she had only two options either to don't tell them anything and get raped or betray her friends and village with the possibility of still getting raped.

It got her the creeps thinking of what will happen either way. She thought of Naruto and her decision to let him be her first and only one. With a tear running down her cheek she raised her head again looking at the big grinning leader with hate in her pale eyes and said. "I won't tell you anything."

***Flashback end:

***Hells Keep***

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night and felt that he must pee. He walked out of his tent with sleepy eyes staggering to the next tree. Jiraiya was still awake and thinking about the story he is currently writing as he spotted Naruto walking back to the tents. He watched the boy moving right to Sakura's tent causing Jiraiya to smirk perversely.

"That's my student. Go for it and teach her a lesson of love. HEHE." He mumbled and rapidly began to write in his book while he observed his blonde student.

The blonde disappeared into the tent and Jiraiya's grin grew bigger as he continued writing into his bock. Then suddenly a loud smash echoed through the area and the only thing Jiraiya saw next was the tent taking off like a rocket. He looked at the screaming and enraged Sakura wearing a pajama and her fist still in the position as she hit Naruto. Jiraiya's face change to a sad end disappointed expression while he deletes his last sentences.

The next morning as all Shinobi's sat at breakfast and seemed in a very good mood except for Sakura who ate her breakfast with a pissed off expression and Naruto who couldn't really eat with his swollen cheek. Kakashi looked at him wondering what happened and Jiraiya was embarrassed about the failure of his student last night. Chyoko knew what happened even though she didn't see it and talked to the two of them.

"I don't really care what you two do in your free time but I don't appreciate it when you're destroying my tents with it." She said with an annoyed voice and a smirk inside her.

Sakura looked at the blonde with poisoning eyes while he looked to the ground and said quiet with a depressed voice.

"It was just a misunderstanding." causing Kakashi and Jiraiya to smirk.

After breakfast Chyoko walked with the two boys to the small creek to show them their next exercise. The first thing they recognized were the two wooden buckets placed at the bank of the creek.

"Well then, after you accomplished the outward control of your chakra you have to learn how to create an outside chakra flow constantly."

"What do you mean with constantly?" Sasuke asked her.

"You just learn push out your chakra and then to pull it back. Now you will learn to create an outside chakra flow combining the out and input. Like this." The redhead said and moved her hand a few inches over the water. After a few seconds she raised her hand again and nearly a gallon of water hovered right under her palm and had the form of a bottle. Both boys looked stunned at the demonstration and hadn't any clue what she did.

Chyoko noticed this and said. "I can tell by the look on your faces that you don't know what I just did, so I will make my chakra it visible by adding wind chakra into it."

And so she did and suddenly they saw a continually flow of wind chakra covering the outside of the water holding in the air. As they looked closer the also cold see that the wind chakra flew through the water back into her hand.

"Okay. I see what you do but why are we suppose to learn that?" Naruto asked the redhead and she answered immediately.

"In the last trainings session you noticed that you used up your chakra with every attempt. In this lesson you learn how to use your chakra and return it right back to you."

"You mean we can gain our used up chakra back?" Sasuke asked and Chyoko nodded.

"Most of it. You see, even though I create a constant chakra flow a small amount vanishes into the air but the most part is returning right back to me."

"WOW!" Naruto sighed and Sasuke was also fascinated by that. Then Chyoko released the water again and it falling back into the creek.

"But this was only one possibility to train this. You also can create a shell between both your hands or even a square if you want to make it more difficult. The objective in this exercise is to fill up the bucked only using your chakra. Understand?" The boys nodded and walked into the creek and began to train.

Sakura watched carefully and wondered why Chyoko didn't let her train this one too. It's true that she had a nearly perfect chakra control but she never tried something like that. Chyoko walked away from the boys straight to Sakura who sat about 50 meters away from them. The redhead sat down right in front of her and looked at the girl.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes but, I wondered if I shouldn't try this too. Even Tsunade didn't teach me that." The pink haired girl said.

"I thought so but I had my reason not to try it like that." Chyoko said and turned her head to the boys and right at this moment Naruto who already hovered some water let it bump down and made himself wet.

"You see? It could be a little embarrassing if your clothes would all wet in front of them."

Sakura smiled and answered "I see what you mean."

The redhead smiled back and continued. "For you I thought about a little different training which will do the same but much more difficult. But I have no doubt that you will accomplish that even sooner than them." Sakura blushed a little because of the hidden compliment in Chyoko's words and nodded.

Chyoko pulled out a small bag opened it and turned it upside down and some marbles fell down into the grass. Sakura looked puzzled and the red haired woman began to explain.

"You will do the same with these marbles. But you have to hover them like this." She said and moved her hand over the marbles and raised it after a few moments. The marbles roll in the air caused by the chakra flow but it looked like they would still roll on a solid ground.

"You see? You have to create a chakra flow like a flat sheet. They shall remain in the same even position as they are on the ground. Understand?" she said and let the marbles fall down.

"You will understand how difficult this is when you're trying it." The redhead said and Sakura nodded. Then she began to train as Chyoko told her.

After a while Chyoko had left Sakura alone and sat down on the bench next to Jiraiya who observed the two boys. Sasuke already managed to contain a small amount of water within his chakra and already filled the bucked with almost a glass while Naruto's bucket wasn't even wet on the inside. Jiraiya looked at his student and knew that he needs longer at the beginning but when he gets used to it he learns even faster than others.

But this time he has his doubts. "I don't remember this part of the training, Chyoko. Something new?" he asked.

Chyoko answered with a smile. "No. But since you didn't have the same amount of chakra like they have it is easier for you to gain fully control of it. But for the boys it's much more difficult to concentrate a small amount than a big one. And by the looks of things, Naruto seems to have starting problems when he learns new things, right?"

"Bullseye!" Jiraiya answered.

Naruto tried to remain the chakra flow like Chyoko told him but every time he managed it the flow collapsed and the water fell back into the creek.

"Aw man. This is much more difficult than the last one." He mumbled and looked over to Sasuke.

He saw that the Uchiha created a chakra flow and managed to remain it until he reached the bucket and filled it. Even if it wasn't such a big amount like Chyoko created he was much faster then he was.

"_GRRR … Sasuke … I hate you."_ He thought as he watched him. But then he calmed himself down and thought about it. _"How could I make it better? Hmmm … I already learned to remain the Rasengan without a clone and it's an A-Rank technique. Then this can't be so hard at all. Hmm." _He tried it again but the only effect was that his pants were now completely wet.

"_This is ridiculous. I'm as wet as Ero-Sennin after I woke him up with the water balloon. Hmmm … water balloon … That's it!"_ he thought and suddenly put both his hands into the water and moved his right hand rapidly.

Jiraiya and Chyoko watched him and wondered what he was doing. But the Naruto raised his hand and held a Rasengan with the size of a soccer ball filled with whirling water in his hands with a big smile on his face. All present, even Sasuke saw this and looked very surprised about his idea.

While Naruto slowly moved to the bucket Chyoko said. "Incredible. Not even I thought of this one."

Jiraiya got a smirk and said. "Well, as I began to teach Naruto the first time I thought he was hopeless. But as I thought him further I realized …"

Right in this moment Naruto was holding his Rasengan right over the bucket and released the Rasengan causing all the water splashing all around but the bucket was still dry.

All present got a big sweat drop on their heads and began to sight and Jiraiya continued his sentence. "… he IS hopeless." Getting an agreeing nod from Chyoko.

Naruto looked angry in his hands and realized that he should have thought of that one too. Now his Shirt was also wet and not only his.

"Great move you moron. Now I'm also wet you jerk." Sasuke screamed at him angry and Naruto replied.

"Ahh put a sock in it, Sasuke." Then he removed his shirt and threw it at the bank and revealed his thoroughly fit body.

Sakura glanced at Naruto and began to blush because of this strong body of his. She never thought that she would be turned on from Naruto but had to admit that he looked very handsome like this. Sasuke saw how Sakura glared at Naruto and instantly anger was building up in him.

_Well two can play that game." _He thought undressed his shirt also showing how thoroughly fit he got. Sakura's look went over to Sasuke and blushed even more as she saw him while the inner Sakura yelled _"SHANNARO!! A double sixpack, YUUUHUUU … I want them all."_

After a few moments of glaring at the two boys Sakura suddenly heard Chyoko which had moved to her in the meantime.

"I know how handsome they look but maybe you shouldn't glare at them so obviously." The woman whispered.

Sakura instantly lowered her head and her face turned completely crimson from embarrassment. After a few moments she began to train with the marbles again but couldn't really concentrate because the images of the two boys went through her mind and the fact that the inner Sakura was still celebrating didn't help a bit.

*** Unknown Hideout***

Ryo had assembled his subordinates and was about to tell him their next objective. Deidara, Soda and Hojo which was called back into the hideout were kneeing humbly in front of Ryo and listened to his orders.

"Did I make myself clear?" Ryo asked monotone

"Yes Master!" they answered in unison.

Deidara who was kneeing between Soda and Hojo raised his head and look first at the masked Hojo and then at the dwarf. Then he glanced at his Master with a questioning face.

"Excuse me Master but who will be in command?"

Soda glared at him and yelled "Me of course. Or do you think we want to screw up this important mission just by your incompetence?"

Deidara glared back and Ryo moved his hand to his temple. "Soda. What didi we say about the VOICE?"

"My dearest apology master." The dwarf apologized humbly in a lower voice and continued. "But the blonde runt is not capable of leading this mission."

"And neither are you!" Deidara answered while Hojo glanced at the two of them.

He already thought that they would fight about the leadership in their team and knew that Ryo would not accept this. And so he expected the obvious and was ready to take the leadership. But what came next surprised them all.

"Stop that arguing. I will lead this mission." Ryo said in his calm way receiving 3 puzzled glances from his henchmen.

**AN:**** Now this was a chapter. Hinata's memories, Sakura is turned on by her teammates and Ryo makes his move. I hope you liked it and I will try to update the next one soon.**

**Please review and tell me if I should bring Sasu/Saku together.**


End file.
